


L'odore della Morte

by Horror_Vacui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Dark Past, Death, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Romance, Thriller, Urban Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror_Vacui/pseuds/Horror_Vacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando una violenta tempesta si abbatte su Beacon Hills, Lydia ha una visione di sangue e morte che la porterà a fare una scoperta sconvolgente.<br/>Nel frattempo la Desert Wolf è sulle tracce di Malia, Stiles deve fare i conti con il suo lato più oscuro e un nuovo branco arriva in città.<br/>Riuscirà il branco di Scott a uscirne a cavarsela anche questa volta?<br/>*Non tiene conto degli eventi della quinta stagione*<br/>***<br/>Dal primo capitolo:<br/>Scott si alzò in piedi e camminò fino al ciglio del dirupo per annusare di nuovo l'aria. Il petto gli si chiuse in una morsa angosciante: aveva già sentito quell'odore, così dolciastro da nausearlo, così aspro da intimorirlo.<br/>«Non è solo questo, vero?»<br/>Kira lo raggiunse «No, c'è qualcos'altro. Sembra una sorta di avvertimento, come se stia per accadere qualcosa di terribile».<br/>«Morte» sibilò lui, mentre il vento smetteva di soffiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

_"Vi_ sono esseri che hanno sofferto tanto, e che non solo non sono morti, ma hanno edificato  
una nuova fortuna sulla rovina di tutte le promesse di felicità che il cielo aveva loro fatte."  
A. D.

L'odore della Morte

  


Prologo

  


Il pendolo dell'orologio oscillava pigro dietro la sottile lastra di vetro colorato, quando le lancette si spostarono con uno scatto e la piccola campana segnalò lo scoccare delle nove in punto.  
Il fuoco nel camino scoppiettava già da parecchie ore; non era necessario ma sua madre amava le ombre che proiettava nella stanza buia e diceva che lo sfrigolare della brace le faceva ricordare i bei momenti del passato.   
Lei, al contrario, trovava terribile restare in salotto accanto a quello strumento di morte, la inquietava, ma aveva dovuto imparare a dissimulare il fastidio.  
Prese un libro dall'imponente libreria e si sedette sulla sua poltroncina, il più lontano possibile dalla malefica fonte di calore.   
Conosceva a memoria ogni pagina di ogni tomo rilegato presente in quella casa, ma non aveva molte altre alternative alla lettura che non comprendessero attività prettamente femminili, come il cucito.   
Era fin troppo curiosa di scoprire il mondo per restare affascinata dai pizzi e dai centrini, pensò sfogliando le pagine ruvide del romanzo che aveva scelto. Non era il suo preferito, di solito prediligeva storie a lieto fine, ma era stata attratta dalla copertina rossa come una falena dalla luce. 

  


_"Il 24 febbraio 1815 la vedetta della Madonna della Guardia dette il segnale della nave a tre-alberi il Faraone, che veniva da Smirne, Trieste e Napoli._  
_Com'è d'uso, un pilota costiere partì_ subito dal porto, passò vicino al Castello d'If e salì a bordo del naviglio fra il capo di Morgiou e l'isola di Rion..."  
  
  
Sospirò guardandosi le punte delle scarpette di seta, i libri non le erano mai sembrati così poco interessanti come quella sera.   
«Qualcosa ti turba, cara?»  
Sua madre, i capelli biondo cenere raccolti in uno chignon e lo sguardo assorto rivolto verso le fiamme danzanti, accarezzava con gentilezza il manto scuro del loro gatto, Illys, che dormiva accoccolato sulle sue ginocchia.  
La controllava con costanza, da sera a mattina, senza darle tregua. Cosa si aspettava? Di vederle sgozzare la cameriera?

«No» sbuffò chiudendo il grosso tomo con un tonfo.  
«Bene» asserì la madre ignorando i suoi sottintesi «non avresti alcun motivo di esserlo».  
In effetti aveva parecchi motivi per essere _turbata_ e pretendeva almeno un pizzico di comprensione. Le sue sorelle avevano smesso da tempo di completare quel quadretto familiare, avevano il permesso di uscire e partecipare alle feste organizzate dalle famiglie più ricche della città. Lei, invece, secondo sua madre era ancora troppo giovane, non avrebbe saputo controllarsi e si sarebbe cacciata nei guai.  
Era ormai sul piede di guerra, ma ogni pensiero di rivalsa fu accantonato quando sua sorella Violet le raggiunse.  
«Buonasera!» esclamò sollevando di qualche centimetro il lungo vestito avorio.  
Violet era la più bella, il gioiello prezioso di cui sua madre andava fiera. Non era troppo alta, né troppo magra, il suo corpo era armonia e proporzione, i lunghi capelli biondi erano lisci e lucidi, gli occhi grandi e blu come l'oceano le illuminavano il viso e ammaliavano chiunque con un solo battito di ciglia. Fece una giravolta su se stessa e la stoffa dell'abito baluginò alla luce del fuoco e delle lampade, mentre i gioielli appuntati tra i capelli tintinnarono gioiosi e argentini come la sua risata.  
«Come sto?»  
«Oh, cara, sei splendida» la madre le rivolse uno dei suoi rari sorrisi compiaciuti. «Laurel è ancora di sopra?»  
«Sì, sta finendo di prepararsi. Stasera è la gran sera!» rise portandosi le mani alle guance imbellettate.  
Violet e Laurel erano in cerca di un compagno, ma tutti quelli che avevano preso in considerazione fino ad allora si erano sempre rivelati troppo deboli, gracili, incapaci di sostenere il peso di una _vera_ relazione con le sue sorelle.  
Tutti, tranne _loro_.  
Sir Benjamin e sir Jordan erano fratelli, appartenevano ad una ricchissima nobile famiglia inglese, giunta da poco in America per acquistare terreni ed ampliare così il proprio patrimonio. Erano forti, avevano già combattuto in prima linea e ne erano usciti vincitori con tanto di medaglie, parlavano fluentemente il francese e sembrava non ci fosse nulla che non fossero in grado di fare.  
Avevano conosciuto le sue sorelle ad un evento di beneficienza e da allora avevano iniziato il "rituale" di corteggiamento (come lei amava chiamarlo), consistente in incontri occasionali che di occasionale non avevano nulla. Fatta eccezione per quella sera, in cui finalmente avrebbero conosciuto sua madre in veste formale.  
Loras, il vecchio maggiordomo, arrivò in salotto con passo fermo e naso all'insù, così rigido che le venne spontaneo chiedersi se non avesse fatto il bagno nell'amido.  
«Mie signore, vi comunico che sir Benjamin e...»  
« _Oh, my God_! Sono già qui!» esplose gioiosa Violet «Madre, madre! Sono così felice che sento il cuore scoppiare di gioia»  
«Violet, cara, contegno» la rimproverò la madre guardandola di traverso. «E tu, corri di sopra a chiamare Laurel e poi restaci. Non possiamo permetterci danni collaterali»  
«Ti prego, madre...!» provò a protestare lei ma lo sguardo inflessibile della donna la indusse a desistere.  
Si avviò affranta su per le scale e stava per svoltare l'angolo, quando sentì una voce calda ed avvolgente: la voce di un uomo.  
In fondo, si disse, sua sorella sarebbe scesa comunque prima o poi, così si acquattò sulla rampa sperando che nessuno la scoprisse. Da quella posizione riusciva a vedere solo l'ingresso, mentre le voci si confondevano e si facevano sempre più distanti man mano che gli ospiti si allontanavano in salotto.  
Si morse le labbra contrariata, non aveva ancora sviluppato l' _udito_.  
«E tu che ci fai qui?» una mano le si posò sulla spalla e per poco non urlò.  
«Laurel! Che spavento!» si rimise in piedi aggiustandosi la gonna «Perdonami, avrei dovuto avvisarti, ma...»  
«Ma eri troppo curiosa di vedere i due gentiluomini invitati a cena, dico bene?» le sorrise comprensiva.  
«Scusami» abbassò lo sguardo affranta, pronta a ricevere uno dei pacati rimproveri alla Laurel che avevano il potere di farla sentire in colpa.  
Sua sorella invece trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Non scusarti, sembri una bambina colta con le mani nella marmellata. Ora andiamo o faremo tardi» la tirò per un braccio.  
«C-che cosa? Andare dove?!»  
«A cena, che domande!» ridacchiò «Voglio farti conoscere sir Benjamin, sono certa che lo adorerai»  
«Dai Laury, non prendermi in giro, mamma e Violet non approverebbero mai» roteò gli occhi al cielo esasperata.  
«Certo che no, ma ormai dimostri almeno sedici anni, sarebbe sconveniente allontanarti senza una giusta causa».  
Corrugò la fronte in preda al dilemma più grande della sua vita. Era curiosa, ma anche spaventata...  
«E se non riuscissi a...?»  
«Ci riuscirai, io mi fido di te» eccolo, il sorriso che avrebbe fatto sciogliere i ghiacciai del circolo polare artico.  
Con quel dannato sorriso avrebbe convinto persino la regina d'Inghilterra a cederle la corona.  
«Va bene, ma la responsabilità è tua» sospirò accettando ancora incerta il braccio che Laurel le stava porgendo.  
«Davvero fantastico, sembri nostra madre» le diede un buffetto sul naso.  
Adorava Laurel, tra i componenti della sua famiglia era quella che le ricordava di più suo padre. Aveva gli stessi riccioli castani e gli occhi color miele, lo stesso carattere mite. La ammirava e non riusciva a capire cosa tutti vedessero di tanto speciale in Violet.  
Le sue sorelle erano agli antipodi.  
Violet era civettuola e frivola, rideva spesso senza motivo, sapeva essere crudele con chi riteneva inferiore a lei e non aveva il minimo rispetto per la vita umana.   
Laurel, invece, era gentile e coraggiosa, aveva sempre una parola buona per tutti e anche nei momenti più bui era la roccia a cui gli altri si aggrappavano per non affondare.  
Le strinse la mano e le sorrise mentre attraversavano il salotto, dirette alla sala da pranzo.  
«Coraggio! Se ti dimostri così nervosa sarai rimandata a letto»  
«Ma avevi detto che...»  
«Sì, sì, lo so» arricciò il naso «tu però prova a calmarti, ok? Fai come faccio io: testa alta, sorriso cordiale, passo deciso»   
«Facile per te, non sei indesiderata e poi... guardami» indicò il suo semplice abito color lavanda «Sembro una giovane governante»  
Laurel rise scuotendo la testa «Be', meglio così, nessuno penserà con vuoi mettere in cattiva luce Violet»  
«C-cosa? Come potrei?»  
«Davvero non lo sai? Stai diventando sempre più bella, Violet mi ha detto di essere preoccupata e, ora che ti guardo, lo sono anch'io» le fece l'occhiolino.  
Non aveva mai pensato a sé stessa come una possibile minaccia per altre donne, ma d'altronde doveva ancora fare il suo debutto ufficiale in società quindi non aveva avuto occasione di confrontarsi con nessuna a parte le sue sorelle. La sola idea le fece sentire a disagio.  
«Pronta?» disse Laurel guardandola negli occhi.  
Erano giunte di fronte all'entrata, si vedeva in fondo il lungo tavolo illuminato dalla luce dei candelabri. Le candele accese si riflettevano sui numerosi specchi e sulle cornici dorate dei quadri, sugli stucchi che ornavano le pareti e sui profili dei mobili intarsiati, mentre nell'aria era si diffuso il profumo dei fiori freschi che sua madre aveva fatto preparare nel pomeriggio.  
Ortensie e crisantemi, una scelta insolita, ma d'altro canto loro non erano mai stati una famiglia prevedibile.  
  
I due gentiluomini stavano in piedi accanto alla tavola imbandita e, non appena Laurel si schiarì la voce, si voltarono nella sua direzione. Il primo, quello più alto, le regalò un sorriso smagliante e fece qualche passo in avanti per raggiungerla. Aveva i capelli neri e lucidi come piume di corvo, mentre gli occhi, blu come il cielo al crepuscolo, brillavano di gioia.  
«Miss Hawthorne,» si esibì in un breve inchino baciandole la mano «lieto di rivedervi».  
«Oh, sir Benjamin spero di non avervi fatto attendere molto» sorrise lei a sua volta.  
Non aveva mai visto sua sorella così raggiante di felicità come in quel momento, né aveva mai assistito al sentimento principe, l'amore. L'aveva letto nei romanzi, certo, ma leggere la magia negli occhi di due amanti era un'esperienza diversa. Era come una corrente di energia palpabile, una scia di sogni e promesse che permeava l'aria attorno a loro e le parve quasi di sentirne l'odore.   
«No di certo, anche se devo ammettere che ogni minuto lontano da voi ha il sapore dell'eternità» le sussurrò ad un passo.  
Sembrava non avesse notato la presenza di un'estranea, o forse l'aveva davvero scambiata per la governante.  
Si mosse a disagio, non sapendo dove rivolgere lo sguardo per non apparire indiscreta. Violet e sua madre stavano ancora conversando con sir Jordan e anche loro ignoravano la sua presenza nella sala. Era invisibile, ma cominciava a temere il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto presentarsi. Non era conveniente farlo prima del debutto ufficiale. Si morse l'interno delle labbra fino a sentire il sapore del suo stesso sangue, quel gesto, che aveva di solito il potere di calmarla, non fece che acuire i suoi sensi e, quello che credeva fosse l'odore dell'amore si trasformò in qualcos'altro.  
_Pericolo._  
Guardò ogni componente della sua famiglia, poi gli ospiti e fu come osservare un quadro bucolico ascoltando un notturno di Chopin. C'era una nota stonata, qualcosa che non andava nella scena a cui stava assistendo. Erano quattro donne fragili ed esposte al rischio, non erano più al sicuro.  
Chi erano quei due? Potevano dire di conoscerli davvero?  
Passò Loras con un vassoio carico di bicchieri di champagne e per poco non la urtò.  
Loras, il maggiordomo gelido e impeccabile, sapeva sempre dove stava andando, non c'era nulla capace di turbarlo, niente che gli suscitasse emozioni. Una goccia di sudore impercettibile gli scese lungo la tempia, la vide luccicare mentre si allontanava con il suo passo rigido.  
Tornò indietro senza degnarla di attenzioni, come fosse una statua, parte integrante del mobilio. Che stesse male? In fondo stava invecchiando, magari aveva la febbre, si disse per tranquillizzarsi. E poi emise un sospiro più forte degli altri, all'improvviso tutti si resero conto che una ragazzina in abito color lavanda se ne stava in piedi con le mani incrociate in grembo e l'aria smarrita di chi non conosce le regole del gioco.  
Sua madre la fulminò con lo sguardo, Violet aggrottò le sopracciglia come quando la trovava nella sua stanza. Sir Jordan le precedé tutte e due.  
«Buonasera» disse lapidario, il volto statico di una maschera veneziana. La scrutò senza riguardi, gli occhi neri come la pece carichi di disprezzo, il volto indurito e per nulla amichevole. Era pallido come un cencio e sembrava facesse fatica a reggersi in piedi.  
«Lei cosa ci fa qui?» chiese Violet stizzita.  
«Signori, vi presento nostra sorella minore» intervenne Laurel prima che la situazione degenerasse. Si aggrappò al tono mite di sua sorella come fosse una zattera nell'oceano.  
«Buonasera, è un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza» azzardò un sorriso, ma tutti continuarono a guardarla con la stessa espressione infastidita. Tutti eccetto sir Benjamin.  
La tensione era così densa da soffocarla, ma ci penso sir Benjamin a disperderla.  
«Parola mia! Mrs Hawthorne, mi sento offeso e ingannato!» si finse oltraggiato portandosi una mano al petto con fare teatrale «Ormai il mio cuore appartiene irrimediabilmente a miss Laurel, ma non posso credere che voi ci abbiate tenuto nascosto un angelo di così rara bellezza»  
«Mia cara, il piacere è tutto nostro» le baciò la mano con meno trasporto di quanto non avesse fatto con sua sorella e poi la accompagnò al centro della sala «Io sono...»  
«Oh, non è necessario procedere con le presentazioni» ridacchiò Laurel accanto a lei «è la mia più cara confidente» aggiunse poi con fare complice rivolta ad entrambi.  
La risata dell'uomo sciolse definitivamente il ghiaccio, ma lei sentì comunque lo sguardo accusatorio di sua madre puntato addosso.  
  
La cena fu all'apparenza tranquilla e piacevole.  
Sir Benjamin aveva il carisma del bravo oratore, quando iniziava a raccontare una delle sue tante avventure tutti pendevano dalle sue labbra affascinati. Sir Jordan invece era un uomo taciturno e privo dell'entusiasmo che animava il fratello, aveva continuato a guardare l'orologio come se la loro compagnia lo tediasse a morte e aveva toccato a malapena il cibo delizioso che i cuochi avevano preparato quella sera. Tuttavia si era dimostrato brillante e per niente banale quando l'argomento di conversazione si era spostato su temi più seri e si era ritrovata persino ad apprezzare alcuni suoi interventi.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, sentiva ancora l'angoscia artigliata alle ossa. Parlarne con Laurel era fuori discussione, anche se avessero avuto del tempo da sole non l'avrebbe presa sul serio: l'amore annebbia la vista e i pensieri.  
Non poteva solo essere una sua impressione, pensò quando si spostarono in salotto. Possibile che sua madre non si fosse accorta di niente? La sua serata però era ormai finita, così, salutati tutti gli ospiti si diresse su per le scale diretta in camera sua.  
A metà della rampa un odore acre e pungente la investì e dovette trattenersi dal tossire, tappandosi la bocca con entrambe le mani.  
Un brivido di terrore le corse lungo la schiena.  
L'aveva sentito solo in un'altra occasione, la notte in cui aveva detto per sempre addio a suo padre.  
Corse giù e raggiunse il salotto appena in tempo per vedere Laurel cadere tra le braccia di sir Benjamin. L'uomo, però, invece di dimostrarsi preoccupato sorrise sornione.  
«Incredibile vero? Basta una manciata di polverina magica e vi accartocciate come foglie secche! Certo, avreste dovuto scegliere meglio i vostri collaboratori, si bevono qualsiasi storiella».  
Si guardò intorno in cerca di sua madre e di Violet e le vide accasciate a terra, accanto al divano. Sir Jordan era su di loro, teneva in mano una grossa pistola.  
«Mettiamo fine a questa farsa, Ben, è durata anche troppo» disse e poi premette il grilletto.  
La testa di Violet esplose come un cavolo marcio e i pezzi si sparsero ovunque, imbrattando il tappeto e i divani e sporcando gli abiti di entrambi i fratelli.  
«Oh, che schifo! Dovevi solo staccarle la testa, idiota!» disse Benjamin passandosi una mano sul volto per togliere il sangue.  
«Sì, hai ragione» rispose l'altro con lo stesso tono impassibile di sempre. «Allora che ne faccio della signora?»  
«Hanno detto che bruciano velocemente, no? Buttala nel fuoco, tanto è così stordita che non ce la farà ad uscire da lì. Io mi occupo della dolce signorina Laurel, va bene mia cara?»  
Sua sorella nel frattempo era arrivata barcollando al tavolinetto degli sacchi e vi si era appoggiata per non cadere.  
«Ben-benjamin... perché?» gli chiese ormai in lacrime, mentre lui avanzava a passo sicuro e senza pietà.  
« _Ma chérie_ , Beacon Hills è troppo piccola per due famiglie di mostri» alzò le spalle come se fosse una cosa ovvia.  
_Imprudenza._  
Era l'argomento di conversazione preferito da sua madre, lo ripeteva almeno una volta al giorno e sembrava non stancarsi mai, diceva: "L'assenza di giudizio vi porterà alla rovina, figlie mie". Lei e le sue sorelle spesso si scambiavano occhiate divertite e poi Laurel ne faceva una fantastica imitazione.  
In quel momento, mentre la mano, gli _artigli_ , di sir Benjamin trapassavano la schiena di Laurel, le vennero in mente quelle parole e fu in grado di capirne il significato profondo.  
Sua sorella cadde a terra senza un gemito, mentre una grossa pozza di sangue si allargava sul pavimento. I suoi occhi carichi di lacrime la guardarono e poi mimò la parola "scappa" prima di paralizzarsi nel gelo della morte.  
«Vedi Jordan? Un lavoro fatto come si deve!» esclamò Benjamin asciugandosi le dita sulla sottana di Laurel. «Quanto ti ci vuole ancora?» gli chiese poi esasperato.  
I denti trasformati in lunghe zanne acuminate e gli occhi aggrottati come quelli di un animale. Cos'erano? Non aveva mai visto niente del genere, non sapeva quante possibilità avrebbe potuto avere contro due esseri di cui ignorava la natura, ma doveva provarci e poteva contare solo sull'effetto sorpresa.  
Vide che Jordan stava cercando il modo migliore di mettere sua madre nel caminetto.  
Sua madre.  
Il sangue le ribollì nelle vene e i denti le pizzicarono l'interno della bocca mentre cominciava a pregustare il momento in cui li avrebbe fatti a pezzi.  
Si nascose dietro un pilastro vicino alle scale, pronta a balzare fuori nel momento opportuno, ma poi delle urla strazianti interruppero il silenzio. Si affacciò di nuovo dentro la sala e rimase pietrificata, incapace di muovere un muscolo mentre sir Jordan afferrava sua madre per i capelli e la gettava nella bocca del camino. La vide dimenarsi mentre le fiamme la divoravano velocemente e la pelle del suo bel viso si scioglieva come la cera delle candele.  
A quel punto si accorsero di lei.  
Era senza speranza, quel che restava era solo la sete di vendetta.  
Si scagliò alla cieca su Benjamin, ma lui riusci ad intercettarla e la scaraventò via con un solo colpo. Andò a sbattere sulla sua amata libreria mandandola in frantumi, ma fu svelta a rimettersi in piedi e né lui né il fratello riuscirono a captare i suoi movimenti.  
«Piccolina, dove sei? Hai voglia di giocare, eh?» ringhiò Jordan «Maledette convenzioni sociali! Non fosse stato per quelle avrebbe bevuto anche lei il dannato champagne» disse poi al fratello.  
«Già, è stata proprio una brutta sorpresa, ma niente che non si possa rimediare, testa vuota!».  
Li sentì parlare, nascosta dietro il divano. Per quanto fosse veloce non aveva sviluppato ancora tutte le abilità di cui disponeva per natura, suo padre era morto prima di poterla addestrare a dovere e sua madre si era davvero convinta di poter vivere come una semplice umana. Loro, però, non erano mai state umane e non erano destinate ad avere un posto nella società.  
Si toccò il fianco dove spuntava un pezzo di legno della libreria: doveva giocarsi il tutto per tutto.  
_Non sopravviverò ma uno di voi verrà con me._  
Con un balzò uscì allo scoperto e si aggrappò alle spalle di Jordan, affondò le unghie nella giugulare e strappò la carne con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Il sangue sgorgò a fiotti e lei avvertì la vita scivolare via da quel corpo. Benjamin sparò alcuni colpi nella sua direzione e lei usò il cadavere del fratello per ripararsi, ma ormai non aveva scampo.  
Il mostro le fu addosso in poche falcate e ruggì afferrandola per gola.  
«Io e te siamo molto simili, sai?»   
«No, tu sei un vile» disse con la voce rotta da un pianto di sangue «Come hai potuto farci questo?» boccheggiò a corto d'aria.  
Benjamin rise amaro.  
«Scusami principessa, niente di personale, ma devo proteggere la mia famiglia» disse calando gli artigli su di lei.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. La tempesta

Capitolo I - La tempesta

«Pioverà» disse Scott guardando le nuvole scure all'orizzonte. L'aria era carica di elettricità e poteva già avvertire l'odore della pioggia trasportato dal vento.  
«Ti sbagli, è in arrivo una tempesta. La sento, posso percepire la potenza dei fulmini» rispose Kira preoccupata.   
Si mise a sedere sulla coperta e sollevò una mano per accarezzare qualcosa di invisibile persino a lui. Il suo sguardo vagava inquieto tra alberi e cielo e una lacrima le solcò il viso.  
Scott si alzò in piedi e camminò fino al ciglio del dirupo per annusare di nuovo l'aria. Il petto gli si chiuse in una morsa angosciante: aveva già sentito quell'odore, così dolciastro da nausearlo, così aspro da intimorirlo.   
«Non è solo questo, vero?»  
Kira lo raggiunse «No, c'è qualcos'altro. Sembra una sorta di avvertimento, come se stia per accadere qualcosa di terribile».  
«Morte» sibilò lui, mentre il vento smetteva di soffiare.

La Volpe lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati, troppo sconvolta per muovere un passo o dire qualcosa, ma poi il suo telefono cominciò a squillare e la suoneria ruppe il lugubre silenzio in cui era caduto il bosco, riscuotendola.  
«Pronto? Sì, sto bene» mentì, il cuore ancora martellante. «Sono con Scott, sì al solito posto... Mamma, io...» sospirò «va bene, a dopo».  
«Che succede?» le avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle con il solito fare protettivo.  
«Mia madre dice che la tempesta potrebbe avere uno strano effetto su di me» sospirò ancora una volta guardandosi la punta delle scarpe.  
«Mmh, la tua luna piena?».  
«Qualcosa del genere... ho paura di non riuscire a controllarmi. E se fossi io la portatrice di morte stanotte?» disse, sempre più agitata.  
«Ehi, stai tranquilla» le posò un bacio delicato a fior di labbra. «Ti riaccompagno a casa, lì sarai al sicuro e tua madre saprà cosa fare».   
  
La moto fendeva l'aria leggera, rombando per la strada che costeggiava il bosco. Quando arrivarono a casa di Kira il vento aveva ripreso a soffiare forte, mentre la temperatura era scesa al punto che il loro fiato si condensava in bianche nuvolette. Noshiko li stava aspettando sulla soglia, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo severo puntato su entrambi. La situazione doveva essere più grave di quanto avessero immaginato.  
«Vuoi che resti con te?» chiese Scott togliendosi il casco.  
«Sarà una notte difficile per Kira, non ha bisogno di altre distrazioni» disse la signora Yukimura, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
«Mamma!» protestò la ragazza «Lui è...»  
«Il tuo Alfa, lo so. Tuttavia non ha le conoscenze necessarie a gestire una Kitsune, sono certa che capirà».  
In quel momento anche il padre fece capolino dall'ingresso, lo salutò con un cenno della testa e si rivolse alla figlia: «Kira, vieni, è tardi!».   
«Mi dispiace» gli sussurrò sfiorandogli le labbra.  
Scott ebbe appena il tempo di abbracciarla prima che sparisse dietro il portone e l'ultima cosa che vide furono gli occhi chiari e luminosi di Noshiko.   
Avrebbe voluto prendere Kira e portarla via, ma era fin troppo responsabile per fare una cosa così stupida, quindi si costrinse a rimettersi in sella alla moto.  
Un profondo senso di inquietudine gli afferrò la gola nel momento esatto in cui mise piede dentro casa, come se una mano invisibile cercasse di strangolarlo. Sentiva Kira sempre più distante, una figura sfuggente, la proiezione di un sogno non destinato a durare. I suoi poteri erano un flusso di energia in perpetuo mutamento, l'aura della Volpe diventava più grande ogni giorno che passava, così come la sua forza e la sua aggressività.  
Avevano rinunciato alle serate con il resto del branco, dopo l'ultima volta in cui aveva quasi infilzato la mano di Lydia con una forchetta mentre discutevano di un film. La colpa della Banshee era stata di aver riso troppo rumorosamente a una battuta fatta da Scott.   
Da quella sera maledetta vedeva di rado la ragazza dolce e un po' timida di cui si era innamorato, sostituita da un'altra Kira, che stentava a riconoscere nel suo cupo mutismo, nei suoi esplosivi accessi di rabbia. I loro incontri, sempre più sporadici, erano per lui un'incognita, non sapeva mai chi si sarebbe presentato all'appuntamento, se Kira o la Kitsune.  
Un fulmine squarciò per un breve istante il crepuscolo e Scott sentì il cuore stringersi. Non sapeva in cosa consistessero gli allenamenti di Noshiko, le aveva chiesto più volte di parlargliene, ma lei aveva sempre glissato sull'argomento, come fosse una cosa di poco conto. Il che gli faceva presupporre il peggio.  
Tossicchiò per scacciare il nodo che non voleva saperne di sciogliersi, aprì il frigo in cerca di una birra, ma trovò solo delle tristi lattine di cola sottomarca.   
Era un licantropo, aveva affrontato mostri di ogni genere, il suo corpo si rigenerava al punto che gli era impossibile ubriacarsi, eppure non era libero di bere una birra!  
Nel momento in cui chiuse lo sportello rischiando di romperlo, qualcuno iniziò a bussare alla porta con insistenza e, dai colpi poderosi e familiari, non gli riuscì difficile intuire chi fosse.  
«Ehi, Liam!» sorrise al visitatore inaspettato dandogli una pacca sulle spalle che lo sbilanciò in avanti.  
Liam Dunbar, il suo Beta, il fratello minore che non aveva mai avuto. Un mezzo sorriso di compiacimento gli illuminava i grandi occhi blu, mentre tra le mani aveva la sacca sportiva e una grossa busta di carta.  
«Ehi, Scott!» gli fece eco «Scusa l'ora, spero di non aver disturbato» si sollevò sulle punte per guardare alle spalle dell'Alfa.  
«Tranquillo, niente donne stasera. Mia madre ha il turno di notte e Kira... be', lei è con i suoi genitori» disse, una lieve nota stonata alla fine della frase.  
Liam lo notò, lui riusciva a captare ogni variazione di umore del suo alfa.   
«Ho qui delle birre con cui non ci ubriacheremo, patatine e Xbox. Serata da veri uomini?» inarcò le sopracciglia e corrucciò la bocca.  
«Dai entra» gli disse Scott ridacchiando.   
Come poteva dirgli di no? Avere lì il suo Beta gli dava una certa dose di sicurezza, lo faceva sentire a _casa_.  
Ed era così che si sentiva quando tutti erano insieme, a casa, in famiglia. Il branco era il porto sicuro in cui si rifugiava nei momenti di tempesta, l'insenatura che lo teneva al riparo dagli scogli impedendogli di affondare nell'oblio dell'oscurità che lo avvolgeva. Non poteva dimenticare la folle frenesia che lo aveva colto nell'ultima battaglia per proteggerli, la bramosia di squarciare la gola dei sicari e sentire scorrere il sangue tra i denti e fra gli artigli. Quando si trovava da solo, nel buio della sua stanza, il ricordo del piacere provato in quel momento lo atterriva.  
Cosa sarebbe accaduto se lo avesse assecondato?  
Liam si gettò a peso morto sul divano in salotto, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Stiles non c'è?» chiese, mentre armeggiava con la cerniera del borsone, tirandone fuori cavi e controller.  
Scott si chinò e prese la console per collegarla al televisore.   
«No, ci siamo visti stamattina, ma poi non l'ho più sentito. Ultimamente è molto impegnato con Malia, cerca di insegnarle a essere umana e cose del genere»  
Spegnere il cervello e accendere la console. Aveva davvero bisogno di una serata da adolescente e così il beep prodotto dalla Xbox lo gratificò come un punto segnato a lacrosse.  
Liam nel frattempo aveva piazzato un pacchetto di patatine gigante al centro del divano e, quando Scott prese posto, gli porse una birra aperta.  
«Al penultimo giorno di libertà! E a Scott, che nonostante l'età e l'esperienza, pensa che Stiles faccia davvero l'insegnante» esclamò con la bocca piena, facendo tintinnare le due lattine.  
«Ma è vero!» rispose l'altro con scarsa convinzione.  
Liam gli rivolse uno sguardo serio, il più serio del suo repertorio e, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, si cacciò in bocca un'altra manciata di patatine. Con le guance gonfie come quelle di uno scoiattolo e le briciole su tutta la maglietta continuò a guardarlo con la stessa espressione e poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Va bene, hai ragione, ma io volevo...»  
«Certo che ho ragione! Quale pazzo farebbe diversamente? Brindo anche a Stiles e Malia» portò alle labbra la lattina semivuota e tracannò l'ultimo sorso.  
La partita di Left 4 Dead stava per iniziare.  
«Stavo pensando,» disse poi, mentre orde di non-morti invadevano la schermata «se un giorno saremo sul lastrico, intendo dei completi falliti, potremmo comunque guadagnare partecipando a squallide gare di bevute con ricompensa al vincitore»  
«Sì» rispose Scott falciando uno zombie a metà e spaccando il cranio a un altro «potremmo partecipare anche ai combattimenti clandestini, magari in Messico».  
Stavano giocando da pochi secondi e Liam aveva già fatto fuori molti più zombie di lui. Era un quindicenne, videogiocatore incallito e con i riflessi di un lupo mannaro, cosa avrebbe potuto fare contro quella combo micidiale?  
«Intendi come animali?»   
«Ovviamente! E stasera al lato sinistro c'è El Destructor, il pollo più feroce di Acapulco eeee sul lato destro troviamo Scott McCall, il lupo mannaro. Chi la spunterà? Vi prego pubblico, un po' di calore per i due sfidanti!»  
Liam fece il verso della folla in delirio, senza perdere la concentrazione sullo schermo e poi scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, trascinando anche Scott.  
La serata proseguì tranquilla su quella scia, tra zombie uccisi senza pietà, snack di dubbia origine e fiumi di birra ghiacciata.   
La tempesta alla fine era arrivata in tutta la sua violenza e molto spesso cali di corrente avevano interrotto le loro sessioni di gioco. Di tanto in tanto, quando un tuono più forte degli altri rimbombava minaccioso, il pensiero tornava a Kira e allora Scott sospirava rabbuiandosi.   
Liam ebbe il tatto di non fargli domande, mai nemmeno un accenno, forse per non rovinargli l'umore o forse semplicemente perché non era interessato a conoscere ogni dettaglio della sua vita.  
Dopotutto erano parte di un branco, non di un club di comari.

*

  
Grosse gocce d'acqua picchiettavano sui vetri della finestra, mentre l'intero telaio era squassato dal vento gelido che penetrava attraverso le fessure sfuggite all'isolante.   
Malia, stesa sul letto, sfogliava pigramente le pagine di un vecchio romanzo, un poliziesco preso dalla libreria dello sceriffo. La storia non le interessava, aveva trovato stupido e ingenuo l'atteggiamento del protagonista fin dai primi paragrafi, ma le piaceva l'odore, la consistenza della carta ingiallita e l'idea che fosse uno dei libri preferiti di Stiles. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva vederlo, seduto al centro del letto, una gamba sollevata, l'altra lasciata penzolare giù dal materasso e il volto concentrato che mutava espressione una pagina dopo l'altra.  
_Dove sei?_  
Un triste gorgoglio spezzò il silenzio della stanza. Aveva fame, una fame da non credere.   
Era come se il suo stomaco fosse imploso creando una grossa voragine impossibile da colmare e quel senso di vuoto non faceva che aumentare quando Stiles non c'era.   
Ripensò alla carne calda di un cervo appena ucciso, al sangue bollente tra le zanne e di nuovo sentì un mormorio famelico salirle in gola. Si raggomitolò tra le coperte, affondando la faccia tra i cuscini.   
La carne di cervo era parecchio pregiata tra gli umani e non c'era modo di procurarsene senza allertare la polizia, dato che la stagione di caccia era chiusa da un pezzo. Odiava quelle stupide regole, ma non poteva deludere Stiles infrangendole. Mugolò affranta e si strinse le ginocchia al petto, rotolando dal materasso al pavimento.   
In genere pensare al cervo le dava l'illusione che un pezzo di quella carne avrebbe saziato il suo appetito, ma sempre più spesso capitava che neanche quel pensiero riuscisse a consolarla.  
Caduta nella spirale della frustrazione tirò un pugno al parquet, che emise un lamento sinistro.  
«Oh, no!»   
Nessuno dei due Stilinski sarebbe stato contento di vedere quel piccolo disastro.  
Si affrettò a coprire il danno con il tappeto. Era un mero palliativo, ma sperava di convincere lo sceriffo della propria innocenza... sempre che fosse venuto a saperlo.  
Aveva promesso praticamente a _chiunque_ di imparare a dosare la propria forza, Scott le aveva insegnato anche qualche trucchetto, ma a lei non dispiaceva essere se stessa. Non aspirava a diventare l'ideale di donna fragile e bisognosa di aiuto, preferiva tirare fuori gli artigli e strappare la faccia a tutti quelli che minacciavano lei e... e Stiles.  
_Stiles._  
Era uscito da qualche ora e non si decideva a tornare. Cominciava a perdere le speranze, quando sentì la Jeep nel vialetto, lo sportello sbattuto, le chiavi inserite nella toppa e il rumore di una busta di plastica.   
Una strana eccitazione la colse e un fremito la attraversò da capo a piedi. Si fiondò giù per le scale per raggiungerlo, ma fu costretta a fermarsi a pochi passi da lui.  
«Che hai combinato?» gli chiese stranita.  
Era fradicio. Aveva i capelli incollati alla fronte, la punta del naso rossa e i suoi vestiti erano talmente bagnati che attorno a lui si stava formando una pozzanghera di acqua e fango.   
«Ecco la cena!» sorrise soddisfatto, facendo penzolare la busta di plastica azzurrina come fosse un trofeo.   
«Scusa se ho fatto tardi, ma c'è un tale tempaccio!» aggiunse dirigendosi svelto in cucina.   
«Dove... dove sei stato?»   
Malia lo guardò togliersi il giubbotto e provò una sensazione diversa, come se il cuore le si stesse riempiendo di _qualcosa_.  
«Oh, in un supermercato appena fuori Beacon Hills, niente di che» fece una delle sue smorfie, senza smettere di sorridere.  
«Ma ce n'è uno qui vicino» era sempre più confusa, non riusciva a capire.  
«Sì ma, ecco...» passò una mano tra i capelli umidi «la carne faceva davvero schifo, sembrava vecchia di un secolo».  
Afferrò la bustina e ne tirò fuori un incarto macchiato di sangue «Questa dovrebbe piacerti, giusto?»  
Di nuovo quella sensazione, Malia ebbe per un attimo paura di sentire il cuore scoppiare e poggiò una mano sul petto, come per trattenerlo.   
«S-stai bene? Sei diventata tutta rossa...»  
«Sto bene».  
«...voglio dire, i licantropi sono immuni ai germi umani, no? Quindi non dovresti avere la febbre...»  
«Stiles!».  
«...dovremmo chiamare Scott, o meglio, chiamiamo Deaton... senza offesa! Non penso che tu abbia bisogno di un veterinario o...»  
«STILES!» gli afferrò il viso e lo guardò dritto negli occhi «Sto bene».  
«Sicura?» le chiese con ancora un pizzico di agitazione.   
Sì, era sicura... di morire entro cinque minuti. Il suo cuore era sempre più _pieno._ Avrebbe voluto dirlo a Stiles, ma dubitava che avesse una cura a portata di mano, quindi lo abbracciò d'istinto, senza aggiungere altro.  
Respirò affascinata il suo profumo, reso selvatico dalla pioggia, dal vento e dall'odore del sangue. Si lasciò cullare dal ritmo del suo battito, il viso perfettamente incastrato nell'incavo della sua spalla, finché Stiles non si staccò quel tanto che bastava per poterla guardare. I suoi occhi, scuri e limpidi, la interrogarono sorpresi per un breve istante, il tempo di un battito di ciglia.   
Malia stava imparando a conoscere la nuova se stessa, le emozioni e i sentimenti umani che provava per Stiles, per suo padre e per il resto del branco, ma ogni volta che si convinceva di averli sperimentati tutti, ne affioravano di nuovi e si vedeva costretta a ripartire da zero.   
Guardò la bocca morbida del ragazzo e poi di nuovo i suoi occhi. Era ancora affamata, ma aveva perso interesse per la carne, ormai abbandonata sul tavolo al proprio destino.  
Cos'era quella sensazione? Non ebbe tempo per pensarci.  
Stiles premette le labbra fredde sulle sue e lei avvertì il fresco profumo di menta piperita. Assaporò quel bacio come se fosse il primo, senza fretta, gustando i sapori e gli odori che solo le emozioni del ragazzo sapevano trasmetterle. Lui gemette appena, mordendole il labbro inferiore, le posò una mano sul fianco e l'attirò a sé. Sentì i suoi muscoli tesi attraverso la maglietta e strinse fra le dita la stoffa umida, inebriata dall'odore dolce, così intenso da far male ai sensi. __  
«Malia...»  
Pronunciò il suo nome, un soffio caldo sulla pelle, e il cuore della ragazza iniziò a svuotarsi di quella _sostanza_ , di quella _cosa_ in eccesso, che era convinta l'avrebbe uccisa.   
Infilò le dita sotto il tessuto intriso d'acqua, risalì con le mani fino al petto, graffiando di sfuggita la pelle chiara del ragazzo, e si fermò quando gli artigli strapparono la maglietta all'altezza del collo. Si allontanò disorientata, ma Stiles si limitò ad un'alzata di spalle.  
«Odiavo questa stupida maglietta» disse con voce roca, afferrandone i lembi sgualciti.  
«Aspetta...»  
Stiles si fermò un attimo prima di toglierla, lo sentì trattenere il respiro, mentre nuove emozioni si diffondevano nell'aria e si dipingevano sul suo viso.   
_Paura_.   
_Delusione_.  
«...voglio farlo io.»  
Malia si avvicinò a lui, mentre gli ultimi sprazzi di paura si dissipavano, di nuovo accarezzò la pelle bianca e liscia di Stiles e con un gesto rapido sfilò l'indumento gettandolo a terra.   
Odiava anche lei quella schifosa maglia, le odiava tutte, da sempre.  
Tracciò con l'indice la striscia di sottile peluria che dall'ombelico scendeva verso il basso. Quando la sua mano si fermò sul bordo dei jeans, lo sentì fremere e sospirare contro il suo collo. Infilò le dita sotto la stoffa, a diretto contatto con la pelle e lui sospirò più forte, aumentando la presa sul suo corpo e catturandole le labbra in un altro bacio.   
La spogliò, senza darle tregua né fiato, le liberò i seni da ogni costrizione e li strinse tra le mani, scendendo ad assaporarne la dolcezza con veemenza, mentre i capelli bagnati le solleticavano il mento, il collo. Malia allora, con la mente sempre più annebbiata e l'istinto lasciato correre a briglia sciolta, strappò via il bottone e poi la zip dei suoi pantaloni e Stiles li scalciò via.  
Esisteva un limite? Era possibile tracciarlo? Ogni volta si diceva che sì, c'era un limite e lo aveva raggiunto, ma poi lui faceva il giro dei supermercati di Beacon Hills per trovarle della carne fresca e allora si rendeva conto che forse quel confine era distante, che il sentimento più forte che avrebbe potuto provare per lui l'avrebbe condotta irrimediabilmente alla morte, il suo cuore sarebbe esploso, incapace di contenere quella _cosa,_ l'amore, che cresceva ogni giorno di più, che la riempiva ogni giorno di più.  
Stiles la spinse contro il ripiano di marmo gelido e le afferrò i glutei per metterla a sedere, in un gesto possessivo che le fece inclinare il bacino alla ricerca di un contatto più profondo. Gettò la testa all'indietro, mentre lui le mordicchiava la pelle tesa della gola e si insinuava tra le sue cosce.   
_Amore._  
Entrò in lei e un singhiozzo le morì in gola.  
Si lasciò andare a lui, ai suoi movimenti, non avrebbe voluto far altro che assecondarli per il resto dell'eternità, non esisteva più nulla, neanche il confine tra i loro corpi, solo il piacere e il desiderio di essere parte di lui. Si costrinse a fermarsi per guardarlo negli occhi, aveva le labbra gonfie e la vista offuscata, ma doveva dirglielo.  
«Stiles... io... io...»   
«Ti amo» le rubò le parole che aveva perso.  
_Morte._  
Avvolse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e Stiles si spinse più a fondo dentro di lei, prima che entrambi si perdessero del tutto in quel momento perfetto, vittime dell'estasi.   
Due anime abbracciate nella tempesta, la stessa che infuriava quella sera fuori dalla finestra.

  



	3. Capitolo II - L'urlo della Banshee

Capitolo II - L'urlo della banshee

Si svegliò di soprassalto, qualcuno stava gridando, qualcuno chiedeva aiuto.  
Voci inumane, stridule e disperate, ringhi cupi e cavernosi.  
Le urla strazianti si fecero sempre più forti e si affollarono nella sua testa, sentì allora l'odore asfissiante del fumo e il calore avvolgerla. Lingue di fuoco avvilupparono le tende, raggiunsero il tappeto e in breve anche il letto su cui si trovava. La coperta prese a bruciare come un foglio di carta, le fiamme erano sempre più alte, non aveva via di scampo.  
“ _Nella mente ha origine la sofferenza; nella mente ha origine la cessazione della sofferenza._ ”  
Nascose il volto tra le mani e disse a se stessa la formula suggeritale da Deaton.  
La ripeté una volta, due, tre volte, continuò a ripeterla nella sua testa, fin quando i pensieri si trasformarono in parole, sussurrate febbrilmente a denti stretti, le parole in sillabe il cui significato sfumava ad ogni ripetizione; infine il calore cessò, il fuoco era sparito e non restava altro che il battito del suo cuore e il respiro affannoso tra le labbra secche e tremanti.  
Diede un'occhiata veloce alla stanza ma non vide nessuno, era sola.  
Lei e i suoi poteri, lei e i suoi incubi lucidi.  
Poteva dirsi salva? Forse. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e poggiò la testa fra i cuscini: era troppo abituata ad affrontare le sue allucinazioni per lasciarsi sconvolgere da un finto incendio.  
La sua convinzione, tuttavia, vacillò.  
Uno scricchiolio sinistro giunse da sotto il letto, seguito da un lamento. Si sporse in avanti, tremando, e poi una mano bianca come il gesso spuntò senza preavviso e si aggrappò alla sua gamba. Provò ad urlare ma dalla sua bocca aperta non uscì che un sibilo strozzato, mentre la mano gelida del mostro la tirava giù, sul pavimento e poi più giù, oltre le assi di legno, in un buco profondo.

  
Buio.  
Non vide nulla se non l'oscurità mentre scendeva in picchiata verso il basso, sentì allora le forze venir meno e chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì quando avvertì qualcosa di umido e solido contro la schiena: terra e foglie, rami secchi ed erba fresca.  
Era nel bosco, appena fuori Beacon Hills, eppure tutto le sembrava diverso e familiare al tempo stesso. Della tempesta non c'era traccia, l'aria era calda e pesante, si portò istintivamente una mano tra i capelli per scostarli dal collo già sudato. Avanzò di qualche metro nel fitto della foresta, tra alberi di biancospino in fiore e giunse infine in una piccola radura, al cui centro si ergeva una quercia secolare.  
Le fronde dell'albero maestoso si mossero sospinte da una forza sconosciuta e per un momento la quercia sembrò viva, animata e pronta a parlarle.  
Un silenzio irreale regnava incontrastato e lei poté sentire il battito martellante del suo cuore e il fiato pesante rimbombare tutto intorno e ritornare indietro come eco.  
Respirò a fondo per ritrovare un pizzico di lucidità, ma si sentiva bloccata, incapace di formulare qualsiasi pensiero che potesse aiutarla ad uscire da quella situazione. Guardò in alto, verso il cielo oscuro e privo di stelle, vide la luna solitaria, bianca e luminosa e il volto rassicurante di Scott le tornò in mente.  
 _Scott_ , lui era l'Alfa, lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare, doveva solo trovare il modo di raggiungerlo.  
L'urlo della Banshee sarebbe stato un richiamo sufficiente, ma dopo svariati tentativi si arrese all'evidenza di essere muta e indifesa come un pesciolino nella boccia.  
In lontananza si udirono dei tuoni, esplosioni che suonarono più simili al rumore di uno sparo, e poi la pioggia iniziò a cadere. Sobbalzò sorpresa quando sentì addosso le prime gocce, perché il cielo era limpido, non c'erano nuvole che facessero presupporre un temporale.   
Sollevò i palmi delle mani di fronte a sé per accogliere quello strano fenomeno e inorridì.  
Non era pioggia, ma sangue bollente che colava dal cielo. Si rivolse di nuovo alla luna in cerca di risposte e la vide colorarsi di rosso carminio.  
 _Presagio._  
Il sangue continuava a scendere senza sosta, creava pozze sotto i suoi piedi, le incollava la vestaglia e i capelli alla pelle, le ciglia al viso, era così vischioso che si sentì soffocare.  
Indietreggiò spaventata, ma il terreno era ormai scivoloso, il liquido rosso le arrivava alle caviglie e i piedi non facevano che affondare in quella fanghiglia appiccicosa.  
Un oggetto bianco affiorò in superficie e, mossa dalla curiosità, lo raccolse. Quattro cavità scure come la notte e due perfette file di denti.  
 _Morte._  
D'istinto gettò via il teschio e questo colpì un mucchietto di ossa scomposte; si accorse allora che altre centinaia, migliaia di ossa stavano uscendo dalla terra, vomitate fuori come un mortale veleno da espellere.  
Galleggiavano sulle pozze, squassate dal sangue scrosciante, e le graffiavano le gambe.   
Doveva fare un tentativo, doveva scappare prima che fosse troppo tardi. Qualcosa, però, le bloccava i piedi. Tirò con forza, ma sembrava ci fossero dei lacci a tenerla legata al terreno, lacci stretti...  
Mani gelide, le stesse che l'avevano spinta giù dal letto, risalirono lente lungo i polpacci e li artigliarono affondando nella carne.  
Lydia provò a gridare e la bocca e le narici le si riempirono di sangue. Tossì in cerca d'aria e picchiò quelle mani candide senza alcun risultato.  
Ancora saldamente attaccato a lei, il mostro emerse dal sottosuolo.   
Aveva il volto angelico di una splendida ragazza, la pelle diafana era compatta come quella di una statua e i lunghi capelli scuri erano sporchi di terra e di sangue.   
Incastonati nel viso come rubini, gli occhi erano animati da una luce sinistra e le iridi rosse circondavano una pupilla nera e allungata. Era nuda e fra i seni spiccava un grosso buco, che la trapassava da parte a parte all'altezza del cuore.  
La afferrò per le spalle, senza smettere di fissarla con il suo sguardo purpureo, aprì la bocca, mettendo in mostra denti bianchi e scintillanti, e ruggì.  
Le urla allora tornarono a farsi sentire e tutti i biancospini intorno a loro presero fuoco spontaneamente.  
Altre mani sbucarono dalla terra per trascinarla giù, mentre il ruggito del mostro si trasformava in un grido acuto e assordante rivolto al cielo.  
Lydia chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si tappò le orecchie, lasciandosi andare.  
 _Nella mente ha origine la sofferenza; nella mente ha origine la cessazione della sofferenza._

Il cuscino era zuppo di lacrime e sudore, lo tastò e poi si guardò le dita tremanti per contarle.  
Erano dieci.   
Si affrettò ad alzarsi per accendere la luce, controllò sotto il letto, dietro la poltrona e sotto la scrivania. Aprì le ante dell'armadio e spostò le grucce, poi si guardò alle spalle di scatto, ma quel che vide fu solo il riflesso allo specchio di una ragazza spaventata.  
“Resisti, era solo un incubo. Solo un incubo” si disse riprendendo fiato.  
Un tuono squarciò il silenzio, i fulmini illuminarono la stanza semibuia e Lydia, le lacrime che scendevano ormai copiose si trattenne dal gridare con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
Corse alla finestra e scostò le tende.   
Una fine pioggerellina bagnava l'asfalto e le luci dei lampioni accesi lasciavano intravedere i danni causati dal passaggio della tempesta, ma niente faceva pensare a morti viventi e fiumi di sangue.  
L'orologio sulla scrivania segnava le 04:37.   
Altre lacrime si aggiunsero alle precedenti quando il desiderio di chiamare Allison si fece strada nel suo cuore. Cosa avrebbe dato per sentire la voce rassicurante della sua migliore amica dirle che tutto sarebbe andato bene! Aveva perso il suo paracadute contro le avversità, era in caduta libera e non trovava un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi per smettere di scendere verso il basso.  
Asciugò gli occhi con la manica del pigiama.   
Non era vero che il tempo guariva le ferite, aiutava solo ad abituarsi al dolore.  
  


*

La pioggia sferzante la colpiva senza sosta, rendendo pesanti i vestiti e offuscandole la vista. Un lampo rischiarò il cielo e il rombo del tuono la inebriò, caricandola di gioia ed euforia.  
La tempesta era la sua luna piena, o quasi. Scott c'era andato molto vicino, ma non era esattamente la stessa cosa. Una Kitsune del fulmine non diventava violenta, non impazziva, ma al contrario ritrovava il suo potere, riusciva ad estenderlo al massimo delle sue possibilità ed era quello che sua madre tentava di insegnarle.  
«Sta per arrivarne un altro, sei pronta? Ricordati i miei suggerimenti, il prossimo che non controllerai potrebbe ucciderti!»  
«Sì!» disse con fermezza. Il calore del suo spirito la avvolgeva in un bozzolo protettivo e nonostante avesse già fallito parecchie volte, sentiva di esserci vicina.  
Sollevò la spada al cielo e quando il fulmine cadde la fece roteare, imbrigliandone l'energia.  
«Brava! Ora colpisci il bersaglio!» le urla di sua madre si persero, come fossero parole gridate da molto lontano. L'istinto prevalse su ogni cosa.  
Afferrò l'elsa con entrambe le mani e calò un fendente che colpì il terreno. L'energia elettrica, però, non arrestò la sua corsa e proseguì fino al manichino di paglia, disintegrandolo.  
Udì appena suo padre applaudire dietro di lei, prima che ogni suono e ogni forma divenissero una massa indistinta e ovattata. La nebbia si fece strada nella sua mente e davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Si inginocchiò affondando la lama nella terra umida.  
Aveva sempre sentito il vuoto dell'incompletezza dentro di sé, ma ora che l'altra metà del suo essere premeva per uscire e schiacciare la vecchia Kira, il caos aveva preso il suo posto.  
Mani gentili le accarezzarono il viso.  
«Kira, concentrati. Pensa al momento in cui ti sei sentita davvero padrona di te stessa, scava nella tua mente. L'equilibrio si trova dentro di te» le parole di Noshiko sovrastarono appena il rumore.  
Ripensò a Scott, al branco, ai momenti in cui aveva lottato e sconfitto i suoi avversari ma ogni attimo, ogni ricordo era irrimediabilmente legato all'incertezza e alla paura.  
Eppure c'era stato un momento in cui si era sentita davvero forte e completa ed era così vicino...  
Aprì gli occhi, le iridi bruciavano come tizzoni incandescenti, ma finalmente la visuale le era chiara, cristallina. Vide i volti preoccupati dei suoi genitori, le lacrime di sua madre attraverso la pioggia.  
Chi doveva essere? Chi voleva essere? Cosa amava, cosa odiava, cosa desiderava la nuova Kira?  
Finalmente lo sapeva.  
Il fulmine la colpì in pieno e lei lo accolse come una ventata d'aria fresca in una giornata estiva. Si lascio attraversare dalla scarica elettrica, mentre ogni fibra del suo corpo si trasformava, veniva distrutta e rimodellata in qualcosa di nuovo.   
Non doveva scegliere, lei era già tornata ad essere un intero.  
Kira, la Kitsune.

 

*

 

«È spento» sospirò, rimettendo in tasca il cellulare. «Ho paura che le sia successo qualcosa, non è da lei non farsi sentire per così tante ore».  
«Scott, io dico che dovresti andare a prenderla,» disse Liam «i suoi genitori non potranno tenerla segregata in casa tutta la vita».  
«Bella trovata, perché non c'abbiamo pensato anche noi?» lo rimbeccò Stiles.  
«Cosa c'è che non va nella mia idea?» Liam roteò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.  
«Kira è una kitsune del fulmine piena di problemi. Credi davvero che basti andare a prenderla come un gruppo di stupidi adolescenti?»  
«Ma Stiles, noi siamo un gruppo di stupidi adolescenti!»  
«Va bene, basta voi due» intervenne Malia «Scott, rilassati, magari è solo stanca e ha bisogno di riposo, non credo ci sia niente di strano sotto» sorrise stringendo la spalla dell'Alfa con fare rassicurante. «Beh? Che avete da guardare tutti?»  
«È... è un progresso, un grosso progresso» balbettò Stiles, sul viso un'espressione a metà tra lo shock e la soddisfazione. Gli altri annuirono convinti, sembrava fossero in procinto di applaudire.  
«Andrete avanti così per sempre? Sono un coyote, non un mostro senza pietà!»  
«Hai ragione, scusa» disse Stiles prendendola per mano, quel gesto aveva sempre la capacità di calmarla.  
«Ti perdono solo per questa volta» gli diede un buffetto sul naso.  
«E noi?» chiese Liam.  
Stiles stava per rispondere quando qualcuno bussò alla porta d'ingresso. Si guardarono per un attimo.  
«Sarà Lydia, non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi» disse Scott andando ad aprire, ma quel che si trovò davanti lo lasciò spiazzato.  
«N-noshiko...»   
La kitsune sembrava parecchio scossa, occhiaie scure e profonde le circondavano gli occhi allucinati, che vagavano ansiosi da Scott all'interno della casa. Gli abiti sgualciti, i capelli arruffati e la mano alla cintola dove c'era la sua katana, Noshiko non portava con sé buone notizie.  
«Kira è con te?» gli chiese subito.  
Scott sentì il terreno mancare sotto i piedi e poi avvertì il gelo, come se fosse caduto in un lago ghiacciato.  
«No, non la sento da quando l'ho riaccompagnata a casa ieri sera»  
Noshiko fece un passo indietro e guardò alle sue spalle, nell'auto dove l'aspettava il signor Yukimura, facendo cenno di no con la testa.  
«Noshiko, la prego! Qualunque cosa sia accaduta a Kira io posso aiutarla, mi dica solo come sono andate le cose» disse senza pensarci. In realtà non era sicuro di poter fare qualcosa, ma sapeva di volerci provare. La kitsune era di tutt'altro parere.  
«Cosa è andato storto?» le gridò dietro seguendola quasi fino alla macchina.  
A quel punto anche il signor Yukimura scese dall'auto.  
«Scott, io lo so che tu vuoi essere d'aiuto ma questa volta va oltre le tue possibilità» disse con il suo tono pacato. Era a pezzi, proprio come la moglie, ma riusciva a conservare la propria immagine dignitosa e il suo atteggiamento distinto. Scott non poteva sopportarlo.  
«No, non m'importa! Io l'avevo affidata a voi! Lei è parte del mio branco, lei è...»  
«Prima di essere parte del tuo branco, prima di essere la ragazza di cui sei innamorato, ricorda Scott, lei è nostra figlia e se ci fosse un modo in cui tu potresti aiutarci stai pur certo che non mancheremmo di fartelo sapere» l'uomo alzò la voce di un tono.  
«Tesoro, resta qui» disse allora Noshiko. «A questo punto, meritano di sapere» gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di sottintesi che l'Alfa non riuscì a cogliere, poi Ken salì di nuovo in auto.  
«Non più di dieci minuti» disse attraverso il finestrino abbassato.  
La kitsune tornò sui suoi passi e i ragazzi, che avevano assistito alla scena sulla soglia, si fecero da parte per farla entrare in casa. Presero tutti posto intorno al tavolo, ma nessuno disse niente finché non fu lei a parlare.  
«I poteri di Kira crescono di giorno in giorno, ormai non è un mistero per voi» esordì, lo sguardo basso, le mani incrociate davanti a sé «Io sono una kitsune del fuoco, il mio addestramento è stato diverso, più costante, meno repentino. Con Kira è tutto più difficile, lei non deve imparare a controllare solo l'elettricità, deve controllare i fulmini, ma soprattutto se stessa durante questi... episodi» sospirò e fissò lo sguardo su Scott «Ieri notte ce l'aveva quasi fatta, aveva raggiunto il controllo, ma poi qualcosa non è andato per il verso giusto e, quando un altro fulmine l'ha colpita, si è...  _trasformata_ »  
«C-cosa?! In che senso si è trasformata?» Scott si alzò in piedi di scatto «Dov'è adesso?»  
«Non lo sappiamo, è scappata via subito dopo. L'abbiamo cercata tutta la notte e tutto il giorno, attraverso la foresta, per le vie della città ma sembra sparita nel nulla» lo affrontò con voce dura.  
«E perché non mi avete chiamato?!  _Io_  sono il suo Alfa,  _io_  avrei potuto farla tornare indietro!» disse calcando con enfasi il termine “io”.  
Stiles gli mise una mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di calmarlo, ma lui lo scansò continuando a guardare Noshiko furioso, gli occhi già rossi di rabbia e le zanne appena visibili attraverso le labbra schiuse.  
«Scott, cerca di rilassarti» intervenne Liam, ma l'Alfa non accennava a distogliere lo sguardo dalla kitsune. «So come ti senti, la rabbia ti offusca la mente, ma tu sei più forte Scott».  
Noshiko, nel frattempo, si era alzata in piedi e lo fronteggiava con fierezza.  
«Sei solo un giovane licantropo che, attraverso l'aiuto degli altri e un pizzico di fortuna, è sempre riuscito a cavarsela. Credi per questo di essere migliore di me? Di saperne più di me? Ero già su questa terra quando i tuoi avi si affacciavano al mondo, cosa pretendi di insegnarmi se non riesci neppure a trattenere la tua ira?» disse, tagliente come la lama della sua katana.  
Scott allentò la stretta sui palmi, dove gli artigli si erano già conficcati, e vide le facce preoccupate del suo branco. Stava per perdere il controllo. Di nuovo.  
«Mi dispiace, non era mia intenzione... io... posso fare qualcosa?»  
«No. Il richiamo della Volpe è molto più forte del tuo ruggito, ma Kira non ha risposto neanche a quello. Avvertiremo le autorità, abbiamo bisogno di quanti più occhi e orecchie possibili e...»  
«Aspetti, lei vuole che intervenga la polizia?» la interruppe Stiles incredulo «Non può farlo, Kira è pericolosa e gli agenti di polizia non sono preparati ad affrontarla! Cercherebbero una ragazza smarrita non una Kitsune del Tuono infuriata, se ne rende conto?»  
«Sì, ma è l'unico modo che abbiamo per ritrovarla prima che faccia del male a persone innocenti. Ora devo andare» disse e, senza aggiungere altro, si diresse all'uscita.  
  
Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato, il sole stava lentamente calando all'orizzonte e il cielo cominciava a tingersi dei colori della notte. Una brezza fresca si era appena alzata e penetrava attraverso i vestiti ormai troppo leggeri per la stagione autunnale che si stava avvicinando.  
Il branco aveva deciso di riunirsi come ogni sabato a casa di Scott per passare del tempo insieme. Liam non era mai andato via dalla notte precedente, Stiles e Malia li avevano raggiunti dopo pranzo, solo una persona mancava all'appello, ma l'arrivo improvviso di Noshiko li aveva distratti al punto da fargliene dimenticare.  
«Allora? Che si fa?» chiese Malia spezzando il pesante silenzio calato sulla stanza «Non vorrete restare qui a guardarvi le scarpe fino a stasera, vero?»  
«Cosa proponi?» le disse Scott, le braccia incrociate al petto e l'aria affranta «Noshiko ha detto che il mio ruggito non serve»  
«E cosa mi dici del tuo odore invece?»  
«Il suo odore?!» esclamò Liam poco distante da lei «È tipo una cosa di feromoni?»  
«Ha ragione, potrebbe funzionare» gli ingranaggi nella mente di Stiles si erano appena messi in moto «Tu sei il suo ragazzo, lei è innamorata di te e il tuo odore potrebbe attrarla»  
«Esatto, e poi sei anche l'Alfa, qualcosa dovrà pur contare no?» aggiunse Malia sorridendo.  
Scott invece non sembrava molto convinto.  
«Come fai ad esserne così certa?» disse guardando fuori dalla finestra. La notte era appena calata su Beacon Hills.  
«Lo so perché mi è già successo. L'odore e la voce di Stiles mi tengono ancorata alla mia forma umana. Senza di lui vi avrei già ucciso tutti da un pezzo» ammise con candore.  
«Fammi indovinare, anche questo è un progresso?» chiese Liam, ma senza ricevere risposta.  
Mentre Malia continuava a discutere con Scott su come ritrovare la kitsune, Stiles si perse a guardarla. Negli ultimi tempi gli capitava sempre più spesso di restare rapito dalle sue labbra, dalla lucentezza dei suoi occhi scuri, dai suoi gesti leggeri, così in contrasto con il suo animo di fuoco.  
Lui era la sua ancora. La consapevolezza di essere il suo unico appiglio nella tempesta lo riempiva di orgoglio, così tanto da poter sentire il cuore scoppiare.   
Ancora una volta era stata brutalmente sincera, ancora una volta avrebbe voluto baciarla rubandole ogni respiro.  
«Tu che ne dici?» gli chiese Scott interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
Non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una parola del loro discorso.  
«I-io... io penso che dovresti seguire il consiglio di Malia, sai l'odore...» biascicò in difficoltà.  
«Sì, a questo eravamo già arrivati, ma da dove cominciamo?» sospirò l'Alfa passandosi una mano sul viso. Sembrava che tutta la stanchezza del mondo si fosse appena depositata sulle sue spalle.  
«Stiles, ti senti bene?» Malia gli mise una mano sulla fronte «Hai per caso la febbre?»  
«Ehm no, mai sentito meglio» si schiarì la voce in imbarazzo.  
Era una vera fortuna che i licantropi non avessero la capacità di leggere la mente.  
«Direi di andare nel bosco. Se avesse davvero attraversato la città mio padre sarebbe già qui a chiedere spiegazioni, non vi pare?»  
«Sì, è vero, però mi chiedo se non si sia allontanata ancora di più. E se avesse lasciato Beacon Hills?»  
«Ne dubito,» disse Malia scuotendo la testa «è forte, ma non invincibile. I suoi poteri saranno ancora instabili e avrà bisogno di riposare, e poi se è tornata in sé...» si interruppe abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Si vergogna a tal punto da non volersi far vedere» Liam completò la frase lasciata a metà.  
Entrambi sapevano cosa significasse perdere il controllo e far del male alle persone più care. Stiles strinse di nuovo la mano di Malia e lei ricambiò quasi stritolandogli le dita.  
«Scott, è inutile restare qui a rimuginare, andiamo a prenderla» disse il ragazzo con semplicità.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo, uno negli occhi dell'altro, e senza dire nulla si dissero “io ci sono”.  
«Va bene,» Scott annuì «ma prima sarà meglio chiamare Lydia, avrebbe dovuto essere qui quasi un'ora fa».

Scott prese il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni, compose il numero e restò in attesa.  
Uno squillo, due squilli, tre squilli. La linea risultava libera e infine la voce della segreteria gli comunicò che avrebbe potuto lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.  
Chiuse la chiamata e riprovò. Quando di nuovo sentì la voce della segreteria il cuore gli saltò in gola.  
Lydia non rispondeva al telefono solo in due casi: quando c'era un nuovo ragazzo a tenerla impegnata o se i sensi della banshee prendevano il sopravvento.  
«Scott, che succede?» gli chiese Stiles in apprensione.  
Era evidente a tutti che qualcosa non andava se la precisa e puntuale Banshee era irreperibile dopo aver saltato un appuntamento.  
Ignorò l'amico e chiamò a casa di Lydia; la madre rispose dopo pochi attimi.  
«Pronto?» apparve piuttosto tranquilla.  
«Signora Martin, sono Scott, Lydia è in casa?» cercò anche lui di dimostrarsi sereno, nonostante avesse ormai i nervi a fior di pelle.  
Prima Kira, poi Lydia, non poteva credere che stesse accadendo sul serio.  
«Ciao Scott, a dire il vero è uscita da più di un'ora ed era diretta a casa tua, non è ancora arrivata?»  
«Oh, mi... mi dispiace averla disturbata, ehm... ha appena parcheggiato nel vialetto, Stiles... Stiles le aveva chiesto di passare a prendere la cena!» tentò una rovinosa arrampicata sugli specchi.  
L'amico sentendosi chiamare in causa roteò gli occhi al cielo e si mise le mani tra i capelli, mentre Liam e poi anche Malia indossavano i loro giubbotti, preparandosi ad uscire.  
«Ah, ne sei sic...?»  
«Sì sì! Grazie e scusi ancora!» riattaccò in fretta e furia prima che la signora facesse altre domande.  
«Sei un idiota!» lo imbeccò immediatamente Stiles.  
«Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Mi ha detto che è uscita un'ora fa per venire qui!» si difese stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Ma perché tirare in ballo me?! Ora che è entrata in confidenza con mio padre lo chiamerà per avere spiegazioni, poi lui a sua volta chiamerà me, vorrà sapere dove mi trovo, il motivo della tua telefonata, della tua strana e assurda reazione e tante altre belle domande, perché lui è un dannato poliziotto!»  
«Quel che dici non ha senso! Voi due vivete in simbiosi, non è necessario nominarti per metterti in mezzo» intervenne Liam in difesa del suo Alfa.  
«Ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu, la situazione è già abbastanza...»  
«Insomma, basta!» l'urlo cavernoso li gelò sul posto «Tutti quanti, vi voglio fuori da questa casa subito! Dobbiamo ritrovare anche Lydia e stare qui a litigare, pensare e fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia scandagliare ogni centimetro di bosco non ci porterà da nessuna parte!»  
I tre ragazzi guardarono Malia che, con occhi fiammeggianti e zanne in vista, indicava loro la porta aperta.  
Era pur sempre una Hale, aveva la stoffa del leader.

 

*

 

L'abito che aveva scelto era troppo leggero, così anche le calze, il cappotto e la sciarpa non servivano a molto e le gambe le si stavano gelando. Sentiva di star camminando con dei blocchi di ghiaccio attorno alle caviglie.  
Era uscita convinta di dover andare a casa di Scott, ma poi, dopo poche centinaia di metri, aveva avvertito il bisogno di accostare sul ciglio della strada.  
Sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso inoltrarsi nel bosco, soprattutto quando il tramonto era così vicino, ma non poteva farne a meno, era guidata da un bisogno ancestrale e inspiegabile.  
Camminò per minuti che sembrarono interminabili, rischiando di inciampare tra sassi e sterpaglie.  
I tacchi affondavano nel fango viscido, generato dalla pioggia della sera prima, ma lei sapeva di dover avanzare.  
Giunse in un piccolo bosco, dove molti alberi erano stati abbattuti dal vento e dai fulmini e giacevano inermi e spezzati come cadaveri falcidiati dalla guerra. Aveva l'aria di essere stato piantato, perché tra gli alti frassini e quegli arbusti c'era un corridoio, un lungo spazio di terra occupato solo da rocce ed erba secca.  
L'odore della morte aleggiava in quel luogo spettrale, un limbo di distruzione all'interno della foresta. Cominciava a riconoscere i presagi e quello aveva tutta l'aria di essere un cattivo augurio.  
La tempesta non era stata un banale fenomeno meteorologico, ma aveva un significato ben più profondo e oscuro.  
Non aveva dimenticato l'incubo della sera prima e, anzi, ne ricercava dei riferimenti proprio lì, tra quegli alberi dall'aria familiare.  
La luce del sole stava morendo all'orizzonte, si avvicinò ad un alberello per esaminarne le foglie prima che calasse il buio. Erano dentellate e incise a fondo, ma non riusciva a capire se fossero di biancospino, come gli alberi fioriti che bruciavano nel suo sogno. Ne strappò alcune e le mise in tasca per poterle portare a Deaton, lui di sicuro aveva conoscenze botaniche più avanzate delle sue.  
I biancospini, tuttavia, non erano il suo unico e più importante obiettivo. Se avesse trovato ciò che cercava, avrebbe avuto conferma definitiva che il suo incubo era un ponte per il futuro.  
Si addentrò nel bosco. Man mano che si avvicinava al centro, gli arbusti e gli alberelli si infittivano fino a formare dei rovi. Riuscì per miracolo ad oltrepassare un intrico di rami secchi e taglienti, che le strapparono il cappotto e le ferirono le gambe; si ritrovò in uno spiazzo circolare al cui centro c'era un albero maestoso, grande e imponente come pochi, una quercia secolare.  
Un fulmine l'aveva abbattuta, spaccata a metà in senso verticale, i due miseri lati adagiati al terreno.  
I rami a terra avevano l'aspetto di braccia rivolte al cielo nell'ultimo disperato tentativo di restare attaccati alla vita.  
Il cuore di Lydia prese a battere all'impazzata: era quella la quercia che aveva visto attraverso il mostro. Nel sogno però era viva e rigogliosa, cosa voleva dire?  
Toccò il legno umido nel punto in cui era stato ferito e dei deboli sussurri si rincorsero nella sua testa, troppo bassi e confusi per riuscire a decifrarli. Si abbassò allora per sentire meglio, l'orecchio a pochi centimetri dall'albero, finché un soffio gelido non le percorse la schiena, dalla base fino al collo. Un sospiro e una risata risuonarono per il bosco.  
Le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso mentre la paura la paralizzò per minuti interminabili.  
La notte aveva portato con sé un buio denso e asfissiante, si fece forza e con tutto il coraggio che riuscì a racimolare usò il flash del cellulare come torcia. Si guardò intorno, ma il debole fascio di luce bianca non le mostrò altro che alberi.  
Scattò in piedi e, nonostante sentisse le gambe molli e tremanti, ritornò sui suoi passi.   
Guardò lo schermo del cellulare: non c'era campo.  
Si era cacciata nei guai e stavolta nessuno, né Scott, né Stiles, né Derek, né Allison sarebbe giunto a salvarla. Era sola e poteva contare solo su se stessa.  
 _Li ucciderò tutti._  
La frase le giunse forte e chiara, qualcuno alle sue spalle aveva parlato.  
«Chi sei? Fatti vedere!» disse con voce rotta, puntando il flash dietro di sé, ma non vide nessuno. Le mani le tremavano a tal punto che faceva fatica a tenere il cellulare.  
Una sottile nebbia si stava insinuando nel sottobosco, risalendo verso l'alto, mentre passi svelti e leggeri calpestavano foglie secche e rametti intorno a lei: era in trappola.  
Poteva attendere la morte, restando ferma al centro di quel cerchio immaginario, oppure tentare il tutto per tutto. Fece alcuni respiri profondi per ritrovare un barlume di lucidità, mentre l'adrenalina entrava in circolo e le gambe si preparavano allo scatto. Non era sicura di poter correre per molti metri senza cadere, inoltre c'erano alte probabilità che i suoi assalitori fossero più veloci di lei e che avrebbero attaccato non appena si fosse mossa.  
Diede un'ultima occhiata allo schermo, ancora niente campo, non aveva altra scelta.  
Mosse alcuni passi con cautela, ma nessun mostro la raggiunse, così, incoraggiata, iniziò a correre nella direzione da cui era arrivata senza guardarsi indietro. I rovi le strapparono le calze, le graffiarono il viso e tirarono i capelli, ma niente la attaccò né seguì fuori di lì.  
Era stato troppo facile fuggire, non poteva essere già finita.  
“Li ucciderò tutti” aveva detto quell'essere a cui non era riuscita a dare un volto. Tutti chi? Lei era compresa? Non aveva tempo per pensarci.  
Una nuova smania di camminare la colse, i sensi della Banshee la richiamavano verso un altro luogo, lo sentiva con assoluta chiarezza. La Morte voleva che presenziasse al suo banchetto ancora una volta.  
Macinò metri di foresta, i piedi doloranti e il corpo allo stremo delle forze, avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare ma una forza superiore le imponeva di procedere. La batteria segnalò di essere vicina all'esaurimento, tanto bastò a distrarla e non vide l'impedimento davanti a sé.  
Cadde in avanti in quello che al tatto le sembrò fango, così vischioso però da renderle difficoltoso rialzarsi. Cercò con ansia il cellulare perso, nonostante fosse scarico e probabilmente spento - aveva bisogno di qualcosa che le desse sicurezza – ma non riuscì a trovarlo, così proseguì a tastare il terreno nell'oscurità: fango, foglie, il guscio di una lumaca, capelli...  
Ritrasse la mano spaventata, mettendosi in ginocchio, il respiro sempre più affannoso e il cuore in gola. Si rese conto in quel momento dell'odore che le pizzicava le narici con insistenza, dolciastro e ferroso. Sangue.  
L'urlo della Banshee riecheggiò potente tra gli alberi della valle.

 

*

 

«Cosa senti?» le chiese Stiles stringendosi nel giubbotto, in una mano una grossa torcia e nell'altra la fidata mazza da baseball.  
«Rabbia e... paura» disse ancora concentrata sugli odori di cui era pregna l'aria.  
«Sì, è proprio da Lydia, direi che almeno noi siamo sulla strada giusta, anche se forse Kira potrebbe essere arrabbiata e spaventata, quindi... sì, insomma...»  
Malia gli fece segno di tacere, c'era qualcosa che non la convinceva, si sentiva osservata.  
«Stiles, stammi vicino» gli sussurrò prendendolo per mano «non siamo più soli».  
La vista da mannaro le permetteva di vedere anche in una serata buia come quella, ma qualunque cosa fosse, si muoveva troppo in fretta persino per lei. Percepiva dei movimenti, ma i suoi sensi non riuscivano a captarla in tempo prima che si spostasse di nuovo.  
«Kira?» le soffiò in un orecchio.  
«Forse.»  
Avevano preso la Jeep ma non avevano dovuto fare poi molta strada, perché la macchina di Lydia era abbandonata al limitare del bosco a poche centinaia di metri da casa sua.  
Si erano divisi per avere qualche chance in più di trovare almeno una delle due ragazze, ma erano quasi le nove e non avevano fatto progressi.  
La traccia di Lydia si perdeva e mescolava, mista ad una miriade di odori diversi che confondevano Malia.  
Scott e Liam non erano stati più fortunati, li avevano chiamati da poco e anche loro brancolavano nel buio. In tutti i sensi.  
La foresta era piuttosto silenziosa, gli animali notturni che di solito la popolavano erano scomparsi, così che Malia avvertiva solo il battito del cuore di Stiles, il suo respiro pesante sul collo e... qualcuno. Era una presenza, un grumo di vita senza cuore né polmoni, che si spostava veloce come il vento e li osservava nascosto dietro gli alberi.  
«Non riesco a sentirne l'odore, è come se...» la frase le morì in gola quando un urlo agghiacciante le ferì i timpani e fu costretta a tapparsi le orecchie.  
«Malia!» Stiles le mise un braccio attorno alla vita per sorreggerla «Era lei, non è vero?»  
Malia si limitò ad annuire, mentre il suo telefono iniziava a squillare.  
«Scott, sei riuscito a capire da dove provenisse?» rispose, ancora sofferente, saltando ogni preambolo.  
«La casa degli Hale, ci vediamo lì!» disse sbrigativo e riattaccò.  
Malia rimise il cellulare in tasca, si sentiva ancora stordita, la vista annebbiata e l'udito fuori uso. Erano molto vicini alla vecchia dimora bruciata e l'onda d'urto generata dal grido della Banshee aveva avuto su di lei lo stesso effetto di una bomba.  
«Ehi, tutto bene?» chiese con apprensione Stiles spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
«Sì, certo! Ora andiamo, non è lontano da qui» disse dissimulando il dolore. Doveva essere forte per entrambi, qualunque cosa si celasse tra gli arbusti non poteva vederla debole.

Giunsero al luogo d'incontro e la prima cosa che Stiles illuminò con la sua torcia fu la schiena di Lydia che stava accovacciata a terra. Una pozza scura la circondava e accanto a lei vi era il cadavere mutilato di un uomo. Era privo degli arti e il suo sguardo vitreo era rivolto verso di loro.  
Malia scattò in avanti afferrando la ragazza per le spalle, la chiamò, la scosse ma sembrava caduta in catalessi. Aveva il cappotto chiaro ricoperto di sangue, alcune ferite lievi sul viso e gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
«Lydia! Lydia, sei ferita?» le chiese guardandola dritta negli occhi, ma Lydia sembrava incapace di rispondere. Allora intervenne Stiles.  
«Lydia,» provò con più calma «sono Stiles, mi riconosci?»  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi mosse lo sguardo nella sua direzione, altre lacrime le rigarono il viso e dalle labbra schiuse uscì solo un gemito strozzato.  
«Stiles, dobbiamo portarla via da qui» disse Malia costringendo la banshee a rimettersi in piedi.  
«Aspetta,» disse lui spostando il fascio di luce sul cadavere e poi più avanti «c'è qualcosa laggiù»  
«No, non andare» lo trattenne per un braccio, Stiles la guardò stranito.  
«Perché? Quest'uomo è morto, potrebbero essercene altri, magari feriti, non possiamo metterci i paraocchi e andarcene come se niente fosse»  
Conosceva abbastanza bene Stiles da sapere che la verità l'avrebbe ferito come un coltello piantato nella schiena.  
«Lo so, ma... non sono brava a gestire le banshee sconvolte» indicò con un cenno della testa la ragazza che singhiozzava contro il suo petto. Odiava mentire, ma aveva scoperto quanto fosse semplice omettere.  
Stiles la guardò dubbioso, ma poi con un sospiro tornò indietro.  
«Scott non la prenderà bene, Kira ha fatto davvero un bel casino stavolta» disse, la torcia ancora una volta puntata sul volto esanime dell'uomo a terra «...sempre che sia stata lei» aggiunse a voce più bassa, riservandole uno sguardo intenso. Non aveva poteri sovrannaturali, ma aveva intuito che non si trattava solo di una kitsune fuori controllo.  
Malia ricambiò e annuì, però voleva assolutamente spostare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro.  
«Non ti dà fastidio la vista del sangue?»  
«No. Non è il primo cadavere che trovo davanti a questa casa» accennò un mezzo sorriso.  
Lydia, nel frattempo, continuava a piangere senza sosta e il suo pianto aumentò all'improvviso d'intensità.  
«Che le succede?» chiese Malia allarmata, mentre la banshee la stringeva in un abbraccio disperato.  
«Non lo so, ma non mi piace. Dove diamine sono finiti quei due?» disse con rabbia, pronto a prendere il cellulare, quando un ruggito e delle urla giunsero alle loro orecchie.  
«Oh, no no no, non va bene! Dalla a me, non ti puoi difendere con una Lydia-in-lacrime attaccata addosso» allargò le braccia nella direzione delle due ragazze.  
Malia provò con gentilezza a sciogliere l'abbraccio ma Lydia era ormai vittima di se stessa.  
«Niente da fare, dovremmo tagliarle le mani per riuscire a...»  
«Shh! Pessimo suggerimento, davvero pessimo! E va bene, vorrà dire che moriremo. Certo, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più eroico, magari di beccarmi una pallottola per qualcuno, non di aspettare impaurito in mezzo al niente e con una stupida mazza da baseball in maAAAAH!» balzò indietro quasi perdendo l'equilibrio quando una mano gli si poggiò sulla spalla.  
«Stiles! State tutti bene?» chiese Scott ansante. L'amico recuperò la torcia e gliela puntò dritta in faccia.  
«Sì, stiamo bene, più o meno» disse e poi si accorse di Liam e del sangue sui vestiti di entrambi «Cos'è successo? Avete trovato Kira?»  
«Non lo so, qualcosa ci ha attaccati, ma non aveva il suo odore, anzi a dire il vero...»  
«...non ne aveva nessuno» completò Malia, che in tutto quel trambusto aveva mantenuto la calma, continuando ad accarezzare la schiena di Lydia.  
Il suo fiuto non stava perdendo colpi. Quella cosa non poteva essere Kira, il che complicava e peggiorava decisamente la situazione.  
«Esatto!» esclamò Liam gemendo e tossicchiando subito dopo. Teneva le mani pressate sull'addome dove si riusciva ad intravedere un grosso squarcio.  
«L'ha ferito, ma poi è scappato via e non siamo riusciti a vedere che aspetto avesse» spiegò Scott.  
«Voi invece? Come mai Lydia era qui e perché ha urlato?»  
«Beh, ci stavamo lavorando...» disse Stiles facendosi da parte per mostrare il corpo immerso in una pozza di sangue.  
«Cazzo...» Scott imprecò alla vista di quella scena macabra.  
«C-come mai non ha più...?» Liam trattenne un conato tappandosi la bocca.  
«Braccia e gambe? Te l'ho detto ci stiamo lavorando. Scott, vieni con me, ho visto qualcosa, sembrano altri cadaveri. Le affido alle tue cure» disse poi rivolto a Liam.  
Camminarono per qualche metro, il fascio di luce illuminava un rivoltante sentiero di sangue e interiora. Ritrovarono altri due corpi mutilati, una donna e un altro uomo a poca distanza l'uno dall'altra.  
«Santo cielo, perché strappare loro gli arti?» chiese Stiles disgustato.  
Percorsero altri metri e, davanti al cortile della casa, trovarono la risposta a quella domanda.  
Tre paia di gambe e tra paia di braccia disposte in modo ordinato a formare una parola.  
Un cognome, quattro lettere: Hale.

 

*

 

Il Morrison's era un pub vecchio quasi quanto la città, una bettola alla periferia malfamata, ritrovo di camionisti e motociclisti di passaggio, derelitti e uomini che stavano perdendo tutte le speranze.  
L'insegna lampeggiante al neon aveva alcune lettere rotte, la porta di legno mostrava i segni di anni di risse. Aveva perso la voglia di aver paura dopo aver camminato per ore senza trovare riparo, i soldi rubati dai portafogli di alcuni passanti non erano abbastanza per permettersi un locale in centro. Calò il cappuccio sugli occhi e, dopo aver respirato un'ultima boccata d'aria fresca, entrò. L'interno era piccolo e opprimente, puzzava di fumo, alcol e sogni infranti. Le luci basse e giallastre rischiaravano ben poco, lasciando immersi nell'oscurità molti angoli e anfratti del pub.  
Il barista,che stava asciugando un bicchiere con uno straccio vecchio, seguì la sua entrata nel locale con lo sguardo, finché non prese posto al bancone.  
«Che ti porto?» disse con voce bassa e rauca.  
Aveva fame e sete, ma non sapeva cosa chiedere senza risultare fuori luogo. La sua indecisione spazientì l'uomo, che strinse gli occhi inviperito.  
«Questo non è un ospizio per barboni, o consumi o te ne vai!»  
Era nei guai, stava attirando l'attenzione e, infatti, dopo pochi attimi avvertì una presenza dietro di sé, strinse allora i pugni e si preparò a difendersi.  
«Due pinte di birra e una doppia porzione di patatine» disse prendendo posto. Non riuscì a vederlo, il cappuccio copriva la visuale, ma quando parlò seppe di conoscerlo. Sembrava molto a suo agio, come se fosse un cliente abituale.  
«Con le salse, giusto?»  
«Come sempre, Earl»  
Il barista accennò un ghigno e sparì dietro una porta laterale. Si voltò allora alla sua destra.  
«Che ci fai qui? Credevo fossi andato via»  
«Cosa?! Dici a me?» il ragazzo ridacchiò «Fino a prova contraria sei tu ad essere molto lontano da casa. Sai, non potevo crederci quando ti ho visto oggi in strada, però poi ho sentito il tuo odore, è così particolare che lo riconoscerei tra mille»  
«E così mi hai pedinato?»  
«Che avrei dovuto fare?»  
«Gli affari tuoi, per esempio!»  
«Shh, non è bene gridare qui dentro. I mostri come noi non sono molto graditi ad alcuni avventori» disse sottovoce, lanciando uno sguardo di traverso alle sue spalle.  
Earl era appena tornato con l'ordine, il piatto di patatine fumanti aveva un aspetto invitante.  
«Da soli non si sopravvive a lungo, dovresti averlo imparato» disse sorseggiando la sua birra.  
«Siete voi ad aver bisogno di un branco, noi ce la caviamo benissimo da secoli» gli si rivolse con stizza.  
«Ti ricordavo più gentile» rise ancora scuotendo la testa.  
«Io invece ti ricordavo meno invadente» sospirò, portandosi una mano sugli occhi stanchi.  
«Va bene, hai ragione, la tua vita non mi riguarda ma, qualunque cosa ti sia accaduta, sembra davvero grave se ti ha costretto a rubare i risparmi di un vecchietto»  
Sollevò lo sguardo con sorpresa, guardandolo per la prima volta in faccia.  
«Ma come hai fatto a...?»  
«Te l'ho detto, ti ho pedinato tutto il giorno» i suoi occhi erano chiari ed espressivi, il suo sorriso sembrava sincero. «Hai intenzione di tornare a casa?»  
«No, io non posso più stare lì e, prima che tu me lo chieda, non ho intenzione di stare più con nessuno»  
«Oh sì, immagino. I bei tempi della ribellione, ci siamo passati tutti» bevve il resto della sua birra tutta d'un fiato.  
«Se mai avessi bisogno di aiuto, sai dove trovarmi» si alzò e poggiò qualche dollaro sul bancone «Mangia prima che si raffreddino» disse facendo l'occhiolino e poi abbandonò il locale in poche e decise falcate.  
Non aveva un posto dove stare, era vero, ma la libertà che aveva provato quel giorno non poteva essere comprata da un tetto e quattro mura.  
Ancora non sapeva come, ma avrebbe trovato il modo di vivere e sopravvivere con le sue sole forze. Con questa certezza divorò il cibo nel piatto e lasciò il locale, un'ombra leggera tra i vicoli della città addormentata.


	4. Le figlie della Notte

 

 

«Svelti, salite in macchina! Dobbiamo andarcene da qui prima che quella _cosa_ decida di fare a pezzi anche noi. Spero solo non ci venga dietro...».  
Seguirono le direttive di Stiles senza fiatare, anche il pianto di Lydia si era placato, ma la ragazza non aveva comunque voluto saperne di lasciare andare Malia. Aveva camminato al suo fianco, più lucida, ma non per questo tornata in sé, e Malia l'aveva sorretta, forse conscia del fatto che se avesse provato a staccarsi il suo fragile equilibrio sarebbe crollato come un castello di carte.  
Una volta seduta sul sedile posteriore della Jeep, e distante parecchi metri dal bosco, Lydia allentò la presa fino a separarsi del tutto dall'amica.  
Scott, accanto a lei, la guardava di sottecchi, preoccupato come sempre. Aveva dimenticato l'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto sorridere. Ricambiò lo sguardo e poggiò la sua mano fredda su quella di Scott, facendolo sobbalzare appena.  
Stiles nel frattempo guidava parlando al telefono con suo padre, che nonostante tutto continuava a dimostrarsi scettico nei confronti di creature e magie. Chissà perché poi.  
«Ti senti meglio?» le chiese sottovoce l'Alfa, colmando la piccola distanza che li separava.  
Annuì e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla in maniera quasi impercettibile e quel contatto la scaldò fin nelle ossa. Chiuse gli occhi e provò a rilassarsi, Scott emanava il tepore della certezza e dalla familiarità, come una soffice coperta in un giorno d'inverno.  
«...senti, ti ho detto come stanno le cose, ma non puoi e non devi uscire con una pattuglia per nessun motivo, chiaro? Perché ti riesce così difficile credermi?! Pa... papà, ascoltami... papà? Oh, fanculo!» Stiles mise giù il telefono e inchiodò di colpo.  
«Scusate ragazzi, stavo quasi per dimenticarmene, là c'è la macchina di Lydia» indicò con il pollice l'auto abbandonata dietro la sua. «Ehi, a proposito, come stai?» chiese, e tutti si voltarono istintivamente verso di lei.  
«Sto bene» disse incerta. Gli occhi le bruciavano e ogni parte del corpo era indolenzita come se avesse corso per decine di chilometri senza fermarsi, sentiva ancora il fiato gelido del mostro sul collo e il cuore pieno di angoscia. Non si aspettava che le credessero, ma non voleva risultare ai loro occhi più patetica di quanto già si sentisse. Aveva sempre odiato dimostrarsi debole e bisognosa d'aiuto, ma da quando aveva scoperto di essere una banshee sembrava che questo destino fosse legato a doppio nodo alla propria natura.  
Avrebbe voluto non ricevere sorrisi di incoraggiamento e sguardi scettici, ma sapeva che era il meglio che potesse aspettarsi.  
«Fatemi scendere, devo andare a casa, mia madre non può restare da sola stanotte»  
Stiles si passò una mano sulla nuca e tossicchiò a disagio.  
«In realtà non sarebbe proprio da sola...»  
«Che vuoi di... ah, già! Che stupida, quasi dimenticavo» sbuffò seccata. Era contenta che sua madre fosse felice e innamorata, un po' meno quando questo la portava a organizzare cenette romantiche al lume di candela.  
Liam, seduto sul sedile del passeggero ridacchiò.  
«Voi due diventerete presto fratelli, è inquietante e divertente allo stesso tempo»  
Stiles gli puntò un dito contro guardandolo truce «Ti ricordo che il tuo ritorno a casa dipende da me, potrei decidere di abbandonarti qui»  
«Ma è ver... Ahia! Mi hai dato un pugno?!»  
«Te lo sei meritato»  
«Questo è maltrattamento di minore, potresti finire in prigione, lo sai?» gli ringhiò contro massaggiandosi il braccio.  
«Oh, falla finita! Sei un licantropo, _io_ non posso farti del male» disse Stiles scocciato.  
«Sto ancora guarendo, idiota!» gli urlò contro l'altro.  
Stiles si girò verso Scott «È inutile che mi guardi così, non mi scuserò per questo»  
«Ma io non ho fatto niente!» l'Alfa sorrise per la prima volta quella sera.  
«Ho sentito il tuo sguardo di rimprovero trapassarmi la nuca, non negarlo!»  
«Va bene, hai ragione» alzò le mani «ora però dovremmo andare, che ne dici?»  
«Giusto! Allora la ospiti tu? Tua madre ha il turno di notte, potrebbe dormire in camera sua, no?»  
«Sì, ci avevo già pensato, sarebbe perfetto. E poi è meglio non condurre quella cosa dai vostri genitori almeno finché non organizziamo un piano d'azione o non ne parliamo con Deaton».  
Lydia seguì lo scambio di battute con disappunto e stava per controbattere che non era necessario che qualcuno la accompagnasse, ma Malia la anticipò: «Perché siete così sicuri che ci stia seguendo?»  
«Mmh, be', diciamo che siamo abituati a considerare sempre l'opzione peggiore, in genere è quella che si avvicina di più alla realtà» rispose Stiles controllando gli specchietti.  
La strada era immersa nell'oscurità e l'unica fonte di luce era costituita dai fari accesi della Jeep.  
«Puoi guardare fuori quanto ti pare, è troppo veloce persino per noi» sospirò stanco Liam.  
«Magari voleva solo essere lasciato in pace,» azzardò Malia «voglio dire, visto che è così forte e veloce se avesse voluto ucciderci l'avrebbe già fatto, no?»  
Lydia si mosse a disagio, tornando a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe. Non aveva avuto ancora il tempo né il modo di raccontare cosa avesse visto e sentito nel bosco, tanto meno di parlare dell'incubo fatto la sera precedente. Non si sentiva pronta, non avrebbe saputo mettere in fila le parole per formare un discorso coerente, aveva la mente schiacciata dal caos.  
«Vorrei poterti dare ragione, dico sul serio, ma quella cosa ha fatto a pezzi delle persone solo per scrivere un cognome» disse Scott amareggiato. Lydia lo sentì tendersi come una corda di violino.  
«Devi restare con Stiles stanotte e chiamami se avverti anche il più piccolo rumore, intesi?»  
«Va bene» annuì la coyote.  
Il diretto interessato scoccò un'occhiata a Malia attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore «E tuo padre?»  
Lei si limitò ad un'alzata di spalle, «Se la caverà, in fondo ce l'hanno con gli Hale, sarà più al sicuro lontano da me».  
Gli Hale.  
Lydia chiuse gli occhi e trasse un lungo e silenzioso sospiro. Per quanto si sforzasse di voltare pagina, quella degli Hale era una storia ancora aperta e, anche quando credeva di aver scritto la parola “Fine”, qualcuno iniziava un nuovo spaventoso capitolo.  
Un movimento e un suono metallico la distrassero però dai suoi pensieri e riaprì gli occhi proprio mentre Stiles porgeva a Scott un mazzo di chiavi. Il _suo_ mazzo di chiavi.  
«E va bene, Scott guida con prudenza» disse facendole tintinnare.  
«Ehi, fermi un momento, di cosa state parlando? E queste dove le hai prese?» chiese lei strappandogliele di mano. «Ragazzi, sto bene, sul serio. Ho solo bisogno di una doccia e di una notte per riposare e mettere a posto le idee, quindi per favore non preoccupatevi per me» mentì, ma non risultò convincente neppure a se stessa.  
Scott avvolse la mano con cui teneva le chiavi tra le proprie.  
«Le ho trovate io, a terra, accanto alla tua macchina» disse con calma. Aveva i palmi un po' ruvidi, ma la sua stretta era leggera, quasi non volesse toccarla davvero.  
Gli occhi scuri di Scott la scrutavano in cerca di risposte che lei non aveva. Qualunque cosa avesse detto l'avrebbe solo fatta affondare qualche centimetro in più nelle sabbie mobili della pietà, così distolse lo sguardo infastidita.  
«Senti, se non vuoi farlo per te stessa fallo per me, per _noi,_ oppure per tua madre. Non importa, scegli tu la motivazione che preferisci, ma permettimi di proteggerti. Almeno tu...» disse le ultime due parole tra i denti, un soffio sfuggito ai suoi pensieri.  


Per quanto fosse difficile ammetterlo, Scott aveva ragione, così a malincuore gli aveva ceduto il posto alla guida della sua auto, accettando di passare la notte a casa McCall.  
Si sentiva profondamente a disagio per molti motivi diversi. Aveva tenuto per sé la verità sul suo sogno premonitore, non aveva controllato l'istinto della banshee mettendo tutto il branco di nuovo in pericolo e, ora, si ritrovava incastrata in una situazione che non riusciva ad incasellare in nessuna categoria. Il momento dei chiarimenti sarebbe stato la ciliegina su quella torta al veleno.  
Lui, dal suo canto, non le aveva più rivolto la parola dopo aver lasciato la Jeep di Stiles, era nervoso, lo vedeva da come stringeva il volante, dalla mascella rigida e dalle sopracciglia aggrottate.  
L'aria era satura di parole non pronunciate.  
«A chi ti riferivi prima?» gli disse spezzando il silenzio.  
«Di che parli?» la guardò di traverso, le nocche sempre più bianche finché un sinistro scricchiolio non lo indusse ad allentare la presa.  
«Hai detto che almeno io avrei dovuto farmi aiutare da te... si tratta di Kira?» chiese incerta, prendendo a torturare una ciocca di capelli incrostata di sangue.  
Scott soffiò aria dal naso, la bocca serrata e un sopracciglio alzato, e poi annuì energicamente.  
«Lei è... scomparsa» espirò affranto, come se quell'ultima parola avesse risucchiato tutte le sue energie.  
«Quando è successo? Come... io...» Lydia boccheggiò, incapace di dire – pensare - qualcosa di sensato.  
«Durante la tempesta. Sua madre la stava aiutando a gestire i suoi poteri e poi ha perso il controllo ed è fuggita senza lasciare traccia» disse con tono piatto.  
«Mi dispiace...» sussurrò a disagio.  
Erano arrivati e lui aveva parcheggiato nel vialetto spegnendo il motore.  
«Per cosa?» si voltò a guardarla perplesso. Di nuovo non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
«Niente, lascia perdere» disse e scese dall'auto.  
Aveva sempre trovato la casa di Scott calda e accogliente, era ormai la loro improvvisata base operativa e poteva dire senza dubbio di aver passato più tempo in quel salotto verde e giallo che in camera sua negli ultimi quattro anni. Eppure non appena Scott entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, il ronzio del silenzio e il ticchettare dell'orologio alla parete la fecero sentire di nuovo fuori posto.  
«Ehm,» Scott si schiarì la voce «hai fame? Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare o da bere?» le chiese incerto muovendo qualche passo in direzione della cucina.  
«M-magari una tisana» abbozzò un sorriso.  
Credeva che una tazza di camomilla fumante avrebbe reso tutto più semplice, ma si sbagliava.  
Guardava il liquido ambrato davanti a sé da quasi cinque minuti senza riuscire a dire nulla.  
Scott, seduto accanto a lei, mangiava i panini preparatigli dalla madre. Era certa che non avesse fame, lo vedeva dal modo con cui mandava giù ogni boccone, quasi infastidito, ma sapeva anche che il suo essere lupo gli portava via troppe energie.  
Il cellulare poggiato sul tavolo, vicino al piatto, non dava segni di vita, ma lui non smetteva comunque di controllarlo, accendendo lo schermo nella speranza di veder comparire la notifica di un messaggio o di una chiamata persa.  
Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, ma qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Un movimento sulla superficie della sua tisana, una leggera vibrazione e poi il liquido iniziò a colorarsi di rosso fino a diventare così scuro da sembrare nero...  
«Lydia, sicura di stare bene? Non voglio forzarti a parlare, ma il tuo cuore batte così forte che non riesco davvero a pensare ad altro» le disse lui preoccupato.  
Un sospirò le si incastrò in gola e si sentì soffocare. Allontanò la sedia dal tavolo, alzandosi di scatto.  
«Io ho bisogno di fare una doccia e... e di vestiti puliti, per favore» lo supplicò con lo sguardo.  
«C-certo, vieni di sopra».  
Una volta sotto il getto d'acqua bollente, Lydia si affrettò a lavare via ogni traccia di quella serata, gli occhi serrati per non vedere più il liquido rosso che la perseguitava.  
Quando ebbe finito avvolse i capelli in un asciugamano e indossò il pigiama in pile color lavanda preso in prestito dal guardaroba di Melissa. Scott le aveva ceduto il suo letto, sistemandosi nella stanza della madre, così che lei potesse riposare tranquilla.  
La stanchezza le era crollata sulle spalle tutta d'un colpo e gli occhi le si erano fatti così pesanti che, non appena poggiò la testa sul cuscino, cadde in un sonno profondo.  


*

Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui aveva dormito sereno. Probabilmente era stata una notte come tante altre, a cui non aveva prestato attenzione, ignaro di ciò che stava per accadere, dei pericoli che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.  
Certo, quella situazione aveva avuto anche i suoi risvolti positivi, pensò osservando il profilo delicato di Malia, che in piedi davanti alla finestra scrutava l'esterno della casa immerso nel buio.  
Aveva maledetto ogni giorno il momento in cui Scott era stato morso, finché lei non era entrata nella sua vita, arricchendola, completandola.  
«Trovato niente?» gli chiese senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Sì e no. Il mondo è stranamente pieno di creature veloci e potenzialmente mortali...» disse stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
Aveva passato in rassegna tutti i siti internet di miti e leggende che conosceva, ma i dati a sua disposizione erano troppo pochi e vaghi. Un essere veloce e letale, poteva trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa.  
Elfi, spiriti, demoni, licantropi, incubi, succubi, la lista sembrava infinita.  
Malia abbandonò la sua postazione e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui.  
«Sei frustrato e preoccupato, lo sento dal tuo odore» appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla e Stiles d'istinto le accarezzò il viso con la mano libera.  
«Lo sono sempre» sospirò continuando a scorrere la pagina dedicata alla manticora.  
Lei in tutta risposta chiuse le schermo di scatto.  
«Direi che per oggi basta così»  
«Ma...» provò a protestare mentre Malia poggiava il portatile sul comodino.  
«Stiles, è inutile continuare a cercare informazioni su qualcosa che non abbiamo nemmeno visto»  
«E cosa proponi di fare? Restare in attesa senza far nulla?»  
«Sì, e sperare di vedere quella creatura un'altra volta» si strinse nelle spalle, come se fosse ovvio.  
Appariva tranquilla, sicura di sé, con quel mezzo sorriso ad illuminarle gli occhi scuri, eppure...  
«Malia, potremmo non essere così fortunati la prossima volta» disse amareggiato.  
«E invece sì! Se avesse voluto ucciderci l'avrebbe già fatto. Vuole qualcosa dagli Hale, il nostro branco non c'entra niente con questa storia»  
«Peccato che Scott non si sia mai tirato indietro... e non credo lo farà stavolta, non con tutti quei morti innocenti» si sdraiò sul letto, esausto.  
Malia lo seguì e gli si strinse al petto fino a fargli mancare il respiro, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Non poteva captare chemosegnali, ma conosceva abbastanza bene la sua ragazza da sapere che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa. Percepiva la tristezza in fondo ai suoi occhi e la preoccupazione dietro ogni sguardo che gli rivolgeva da quando erano tornati a casa, dopo aver sconfitto Kate e Peter nel deserto.  
Quell'esperienza aveva incrinato qualcosa dentro di lei, se n'era accorto il giorno in cui si era presentata a scuola sfoggiando il nuovo taglio di capelli, così corto da superare a malapena il viso.  
La madre adottiva di Malia adorava i suoi capelli e la sera, prima di metterla a letto, l'aiutava sempre a spazzolarli. Averli tagliati in modo così netto aveva un significato più profondo di un semplice cambio di look, così come il fatto di non averlo reso partecipe di quella decisione.  
L'aspetto peggiore era il rifiuto di Malia a parlarne. E, in effetti, erano molte le cose di cui avevano smesso di parlare...  
«Stiles, dovresti smetterla di rimuginare e dormire, domani ti voglio sveglio e concentrato» gli disse, sollevandosi quel tanto che bastava a guardarlo in viso.  
«Cosa? Di che...?»  
«Ultimo primo giorno di scuola, ricordi?»  
«Ah, già. Chissà come ho fatto a dimenticarmi di una cosa tanto importante proprio ora che un orribile mostro vuole ucciderci tutti»  
«Sì, sei imperdonabile» si finse seccata e lui non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
Finalmente stava imparando a riconoscere il sarcasmo e a reggergli il gioco.  
«E tu adorabile» le disse a fior di labbra.  
Nessuno dei due si era accorto della presenza che li spiava fuori dalla finestra, nascosta tra i rami del grande faggio di casa Stilinski.

*

  


Aprì lentamente gli occhi e si mise a sedere.  
Aveva freddo, nonostante il pigiama pesante e la coperta, così rivolse lo sguardo alla finestra, ma vide che era chiusa. Si allungò verso il comodino per accendere la lampada, ma non funzionò.  
La stanza era immersa nel buio, fatta eccezione per un sottile fascio di luce lunare che illuminava il letto su cui si trovava. In fondo a sinistra, tra la parete e la cassettiera c'era un angolo così oscuro da sembrare nero. Strinse gli occhi nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco – ricordava di aver visto due mazze da lacrosse proprio lì – ma sembrava che in quel punto si fosse aperto un buco nel muro.  
Il gelo nel frattempo stava aumentando e poteva vedere ogni suo respiro condensarsi in nuvolette candide. Si strinse allora le ginocchia al petto, gli occhi spasmodicamente puntati su quello spazio.  
«Scott?» chiamò più volte invano, senza ricevere risposta.  
Era impossibile che non l'avesse sentita... e se gli fosse successo qualcosa?  
Presa dal panico si affrettò a scendere dal letto, ma non appena poggiò i piedi sul pavimento una voce assordante e cavernosa gridò il suo nome.  
“ _Lydia!”_  
Non proveniva da una direzione precisa, era ovunque intorno a lei.  
Spaventata, Lydia si ritrasse e d'istinto tornò a guardare l'angolo a sinistra: non era più vuoto.  
Una donna era apparsa, le dava le spalle e non accennava a muoversi. Indossava un lungo abito da sera chiaro, macchiato da una chiazza scura all'altezza delle scapole.  
Lydia provò a dire qualcosa ma tremava così tanto che le uscì solo sibilo soffocato.  
_“Sta arrivando, Lydia!”_ disse la voce, trasformata in un rantolo disperato.  
«Chi? Ti prego, dimmi chi sta arrivando!»  
La donna allora si mosse di lato e dall'angolo buio sbucò un'altra figura, che avanzò lentamente fino a raggiungere i piedi del letto, esponendosi alla luce della luna.  
Intuì che si trattasse di una donna dall'abito lungo di foggia antica che indossava. Non era rimasto molto della pelle che un tempo aveva ricoperto la testa. I segni delle ustioni erano così profondi che sugli zigomi si potevano intravedere le ossa bianche sporgere fuori dalla carne; il naso e le labbra erano del tutto consumate, tanto da mettere in mostra i denti e le gengive, mentre dei capelli non c'era più traccia.  
Gli occhi ciechi erano due pezzi di vetro opaco che la guardavano senza davvero vederla. Nella mano destra reggeva una lampada a olio, che si accese all'improvviso senza che la donna muovesse un muscolo. Le ombre proiettate dalla fiamma tremolante resero ancora più inquietante quel volto deturpato.  
«Sta arrivando» ripetè la frase con voce gracchiante «La sua sete deve essere placata».  
«Chi sta arrivando?» chiese di nuovo a denti stretti. La paura stava lasciando spazio al nervosismo.  
Non ricevette nessuna risposta dalle due donne.  
Il cuore le saltò in gola quando sentì le assi del parquet scricchiolare e si rese conto che qualcosa stava lottando per uscire dal pavimento.  
Mani pallide si fecero largo tra le schegge di legno spezzato, seguite dalle braccia e dalle spalle di un'altra donna... ma nessuna testa risalì in superficie.  
Attaccata alle vertebre esposte del collo vi era solo metà della mandibola, su cui erano rimasti ancorati dei denti bianchi e affilati come rasoi. La terza donna si avventò su di lei con estrema velocità, gli artigli sfoderati che puntavano al collo.  
Lydia urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e... si svegliò.  
L'incubo era finito.  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore, mentre Scott faceva irruzione nella stanza con così tanta foga da far tremare la porta sui cardini.  
«Che succede?!» le disse allarmato prendendole il volto tra le mani «Lydia?»  
Non poteva nascondergli più nulla, era arrivato il momento di raccontargli ogni cosa, dell'incubo di sangue, di cosa aveva visto e sentito nel bosco e dell'ultima visione.  
«Scott, sta per accadere qualcosa di terribile...»  
  


*

  
Qualcuno la stava seguendo, avvertiva il suo respiro pesante farsi più vicino.  
Aveva girovagato senza una meta per ore, senza riuscire a trovare un luogo sicuro dove passare la notte e, alla fine, aveva deciso di fermarsi in un vicolo già occupato da alcuni senzatetto.  
L'avevano accolta senza remore, una delle due donne di quel gruppo sparuto le aveva persino offerto del caffè fatto con una moka su un fornello improvvisato.  
Con il freddo a penetrarle fin nelle ossa e le mani bruciate dal fuoco acceso in quel vecchio fusto per prodotti chimici, sentì per un momento nostalgia di casa. Pensò ai suoi genitori e al male che stava procurando, ma non riuscì comunque a pentirsi della scelta fatta.  
Quello non era più il suo posto e realizzarlo le aveva tolto un peso dal cuore.  
Diede una veloce occhiata dietro di sé con la coda dell'occhio, la strada era buia, il lampione era rotto e l'unica luce era quella del fuoco, che proiettava ombre spettrali sulle pareti dei due palazzi adiacenti e sul marciapiedi esterno.  
Una di quelle ombre, però, aveva il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, in preda ad una folle frenesia.  
Più vicino, sempre più vicino, ora anche l'odore era percepibile: sangue e morte.  
D'istinto portò la mano alla cintura, pronta a difendersi e attaccare quell'essere, qualunque cosa fosse. Si accorse tardi di aver sbagliato a considerare la posizione della creatura, quando questa balzò dall'alto su uno degli uomini addormentati a terra.  
Gli schizzi di sangue la raggiunsero mentre con un unico movimento fluido sguainava la spada.  
Aveva le fattezze di un ragazzo, ma era troppo veloce e letale per un essere umano e, prima che Kira riuscisse a fermarlo o che loro potessero urlare, aveva già ucciso le altre tre persone.  
Fu allora che si voltò a guardarla, le zanne grondanti di sangue, che luccicarono alla luce del fuoco, e gli occhi rossi e opachi carichi di rabbia.  
Non aveva idea di cosa fosse, ma sapeva di dover fare appello ad ogni briciola del potere appena conquistato per avere qualche possibilità di uscirne viva.  
Il mostro ringhiò cupo e le si scagliò contro. La forza dell'impatto la sbilanciò fino a farla cadere e riuscì ad evitare i denti acuminati per un soffio, appena prima che raggiungessero il collo.  
Era a quello che puntava il ragazzo, la sua giugulare, non sembrava interessato ad altro.  
La spada le era sfuggita e così provò a tenerlo lontano a mani nude, ma sembrava un'impresa impossibile tanto era forte. Era come se non avesse punti deboli né una soglia del dolore, avrebbe potuto continuare a scalciare per sempre senza procurargli il minimo fastidio.  
Si accorse di aver tirato fuori artigli che non sapeva di possedere, così li usò per accecarlo, ma l'unico risultato fu di graffiargli il viso. Non sgorgò sangue da quelle ferite, ma il mostro urlò e si distrasse quel tanto che servì a Kira per rotolare di lato e recuperare la katana.  
Si rialzò, ansante, e così fece anche la creatura. I segni sul viso stavano già guarendo e non sembrava né stanco né intenzionato ad arrendersi.  
La kitsune piantò i piedi a terra e si mise in posizione di attacco: non avrebbe sbagliato quella volta.  
«Avanti!» urlò per esorcizzare la paura e scaricare l'eccesso di adrenalina.  
Il ragazzo ruggì cupo, mostrando di nuovo le zanne, ma lei aveva smesso di temerlo.  
Di nuovo sentì il calore invaderle il corpo, gli occhi bruciare come tizzoni ardenti, non esisteva altro se non quel mostro e la ferma consapevolezza di doverlo uccidere.  
Lo vide arrivare, come in una scena al rallentatore, una falcata dopo l'altra, un respiro dopo l'altro, e infine si scansò e, quando lui si protese in avanti ad afferrare l'aria, le bastò calare un solo energico fendente. Il colpo vibrò attraverso le sue braccia, mentre la spada affondava con facilità nella carne e spezzava l'osso del collo recidendo la testa, che cadde in una piccola pozza di sangue.  
E poi la vita tornò all'improvviso. L'intera città, nel suo viscido gorgogliare, le invase la testa con i suoi rumori assordanti. Ubriachi che facevano a botte, clacson, persone che discutevano...  
Kira cadde in ginocchio, tappandosi le orecchie con le mani, il respiro affannoso e gli occhi serrati.

“ _Concentrati. Escludi ciò che non serve, trova il tuo equilibrio, pensa a dove ti trovi”_  
  
Risentì le parole di sua madre, che avevano sempre il potere di sovrastare ogni altro pensiero.  
Dove si trovava? Aprì gli occhi e vide i corpi martoriati, il sangue sui vestiti e la katana ai suoi piedi: era sulla scena di un crimine e aveva con sé un'arma mortale. Magari anche illegale.  
Nonostante non avesse ripreso il pieno controllo delle proprie sensazioni, le sirene della polizia in lontananza la convinsero ad agire in fretta, perciò avvolse la spada attorno alla vita e si alzò.  
Di una cosa era certa, non poteva restare per strada quella notte, così, a malincuore, decise di recarsi nell'unico posto che avrebbe preferito evitare, dall'unica persona a cui non avrebbe voluto chiedere aiuto.

L'edificio era esattamente come lo ricordava, un gigantesco ammasso squadrato di ferro e cemento. Lo aveva raggiunto passando per i tetti e i vicoli più bui, evitando le numerose volanti della polizia che sembravano pattugliare la città in cerca di qualcosa o, forse, di qualcuno.  
Non volle pensare che si trattasse proprio di lei, sperava che lo sceriffo avesse avuto il buon senso di non allarmare tutte le autorità della zona.  
Strisciò con cautela da un isolato all'altro e alla fine raggiunse il portone. Le bastò forzare la serratura per intrufolarsi nel vecchio palazzo. L'ascensore, un tempo usato per trasportare le merci, aveva ancora la stessa puzza di ferro e muffa, ma cigolava molto più di prima.  
Quella ferraglia arrugginita aveva fatto così tanto rumore che, quando bussò alla porta, non si sorprese di trovare il proprietario di casa pronto ad accoglierla con un sorriso sornione stampato sulla faccia.  
«Ehilà, ma guarda un po' chi si vede!»  
Kira sospirò e si trattenne dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo mordendosi le labbra: aveva bisogno di lui.  
«Ciao anche a te, Derek».


End file.
